L'amour a ses raisons
by Missy Tagada
Summary: On dit que l'amour a ses raisons que la raison ignore. Je n'y ai jamais vraiment cru. Jusqu'au jour où mon meilleur ami m'a annoncé son départ… Rien n'aurait pu me préparer à cette soirée… Mais je suis contente d'y être venue malgré tout


**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello à tous. Comme vous le voyez la session défi n'a pas été oublié. Voilà donc ma version du défi lancé par **LittleFlicka** j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à aller lire la version de **Jeni Kat** (  Retrouver espoir -The Original-) et celui de **LittleFlicka** (  The Black Rose love -Harry Potter-) Je posterais les liens sur ma page comme à chaque fois.

 **Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers appartient à Disney.

 **L'amour a ses raisons…**

Quand Mitchie se gara devant la maison bleue, elle soupira. Ce soir, son meilleur ami Michael fêtait son premier déploiement. Il partait en Irak et elle avait peur. Peur qu'il soit blessé, peur qu'il soit tué, peur tout simplement… Inspirant longuement, elle vérifia son visage dans son rétroviseur et retoucha légèrement son maquillage avant de songer à sortir de sa new beetle noire. « Allez courage Mitchie c'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, s'encouragea-t-elle. » Pourtant elle ne quitta pas sa voiture pour autant. Elle ne voulait pas se rendre à cette soirée. A ces yeux, entrer dans cette maison, c'était cautionner le départ de son meilleur ami or elle ne l'acceptait pas, mais ce n'était pas la seule raison de son indécision. Nate. Quatre lettres qui avait fichu sa vie en l'air. Il l'ignorait et elle savait qu'elle ne lui avouerait jamais les sentiments qu'elle nourrissait à son égard mais lui faire face, surtout ce soir, était trop difficile. Du moins elle en avait l'impression. Dès demain, elle perdrait son meilleur ami, son frère de cœur, et elle se sentait vulnérable. Plus que d'habitude. Prenant sa décision, elle s'apprêta à quitter l'allée seulement on frappa à la vitre. Obnubilée par ses pensées, elle n'avait pas vu le rideau de la cuisine bouger, ni la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir laissant sortir une silhouette. Sursautant, elle leva les yeux et déglutit.

« - Tu comptes rester dans ta voiture jusqu'à demain ?

« - Michael, souffla-t-elle en posant sa main sur sa poitrine. Tu m'as fait peur, crétin !

« - Je m'en suis aperçu, sourit-il avant de contourner le véhicule pour y prendre place. Alors pourquoi tu te caches ?

La jeune femme le fixa en fronçant son nez signe qu'elle était vexée et détourna la tête préférant observer la façade bleue. Le silence s'installa lentement entre eux sans qu'ils ne sentent le besoin de le combler comme souvent. Ils s'étaient rencontrés en neuvième alors qu'elle venait d'arriver à San Diego. Timide, elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à se lier avec ce jeune garçon si courageux. Il n'avait pas hésité, à plusieurs reprises, à la défendre quand d'autres se moquaient d'elle jusqu'au moment où passablement énervée par les quolibets de ses camarades, elle avait mis un coup de poing à Arthur, le caïd de l'école. Malheureusement, celui-ci avait été voir les instituteurs pour se plaindre et Michael s'était accusé pour ne pas que la jeune femme ait des problèmes. Depuis ils étaient amis et partageaient tous leurs secrets, toutes leurs histoires. Ils se connaissaient par cœur du moins le croyait-il ignorant que sa meilleure amie lui cachait un secret inavouable. Tout comme lui.

« - Mitchie, l'appela-t-il au bout de dix longues minutes.

« - Michael.

« - Tu viens ?

« - Non.

« - Pourquoi, demanda-t-il surpris.

« - Parce que… C'est trop difficile… Entrer c'est comme dire « Oui vas-y Michael, va te faire fusiller par des talibans, torturés par des extrémistes, va risquer ta peau pour des inconnus… Joue avec ta vie comme avec un ballon de foot » et ça, je ne peux pas !

« - On en a déjà parlé, soupira-t-il…

« - Non je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas que tu partes, et tu m'as fait la leçon comme à une enfant mais c'est tout, argua-t-elle s'énervant doucement.

« - Mitchie, je veux défendre les lois de notre pays dans le monde entier.

« - Et alors, demanda-t-elle énervée. Pourquoi Michael ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi veux-tu partir ? Qu'est-ce qui t'oblige à partir à l'autre bout de la terre ? Pourquoi ne pas rester ici et devenir policier ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à t'engager ? C'est à cause de qui ? De Coralie qui t'a repoussé ? De Sandy qui te court après ? A cause de moi peut-être ?

« - Non, s'exclama-t-il choqué… Mitchie, ce n'est de ta faute… Ni de celle de personne. C'est une décision que j'ai prise il y a de nombreuses années. Je ne fuis personne et surtout pas toi. Tu es ma meilleure amie Mitchie, je refuserais de te perdre pour tout l'or du monde alors te fuir… C'est simplement impensable !

« - Alors pourquoi ? Tu pourrais défendre les lois Américaines ici. Aux Etats-Unis. Pourquoi partir Dieu seul sait où ? Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à partir loin de ta famille ? De tes amis ?… De moi, ajouta-t-elle en le fixant franchement.

« - Le sens du devoir, l'honneur, le sentiment d'être réellement utile et d'apporter quelque chose au monde. De protéger les populations.

« - Je t'écoute parler mais je ne comprends pas. Tu ne parles que de devoirs, d'honneur de courage… Mais où est passé le Michael que j'ai connu ? Celui qui pleurait devant Le Roi Lion ? Celui qui a décrété qu'il ne mangerait plus de sauvage après avoir vu Bambi… Celui qui me disait qu'il ne m'abandonnerait jamais ?

Enervée, elle quitta sa voiture et marcha dans l'allée pour se calmer. Elle sentait au fond d'elle qu'il avait raison, que son projet était louable pourtant elle ne pouvait pas lui dire au revoir sans lui avoir dit ce qu'elle pensait réellement. Dos à son véhicule, elle ne vit pas son meilleur ami en sortir mais le sut quand sa portière claqua. Pourtant elle ne se tourna pas continuant simplement de tourner en rond pour évacuer sa colère. Deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules l'empêchant de bouger et elle baissa la tête.

« - Mitchie ? S'il te plait, regarde-moi… Ecoute, je sais que je t'ai promis de ne jamais t'abandonner, d'être toujours là pour toi et je le serai toujours seulement… On sera un peu plus éloignés physiquement.

« - Tu mens, tu vas partir et t'éloigner de moi. Et un jour, tu ne te souviendras même plus de mon prénom.

« - Comme si c'était possible ! T'es ma meilleure amie. T'es celle grâce à qui j'ai compris les filles avec qui je sortais et… Et même si je voulais rester, je ne pourrais pas !

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Parce que ça irait contre mes convictions et…

« - Mais cesse donc d'être courageux Michael ! Arrête de vouloir sauver tout le monde, de croire que tu peux porter le monde sur tes épaules ! T'es pas Atlas bordel !

« - Ce n'est pas du courage, c'est…

« - Et ne me parle surtout pas d'héroïsme ! Même les plus grands font preuve de pusillanime de temps en temps !

Michael sourcilla devant ce mot qu'il ne connaissait pas mais pour le moment il ne voulait pas en connaître la définition. Il voulait simplement que sa meilleure amie comprenne qu'il devait partir… Elle n'avait pas le droit de connaître la véritable raison de son engagement. Secouant la tête, il la prit dans ses bras et lui répéta de longues minutes qu'il serait toujours là pour elle.

Vingt minutes et une séance de maquillage plus tard, ils entrèrent dans la maison où la fête battait son plein. Elle rencontra brièvement des camarades de régiments de son meilleur ami comme Sander, Luke, Caitlyn, puis retrouva Shane le seul qu'elle connaissait depuis plusieurs années. Elle croisa même Jason, le grand frère de Michael, qu'elle salua brièvement. Bien qu'elle soit la meilleure amie de son petit frère, ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlés. Ils se saluaient tout au plus quand ils se croisaient dans la maison et riaient aux blagues de l'autre mais leur entente n'allait pas plus loin. Aussi, elle se retrouva muette quand ils se croisèrent au buffet.

« - Sacrée soirée, dit-il soupirant.

« - Ouais… Si seulement ça pouvait le faire rester à San Diego.

« - Et risquer la Cour Martiale pour désertion ?

La jeune femme soupira refusant que son meilleur ami aille en prison et se tourna pour scanner la foule. Elle voulait discuter avec quelqu'un qui comprendrait ses peurs seulement la plupart des invités étaient des militaires ou leur compagnon de vie et quelques amis de lycée. « Réjouissant, songea-t-elle quand son regard se posa sur le manteau de la cheminée où le candélabre avait été retiré. » Un mouvement sur sa gauche attira son attention et elle déglutit en croisant le regard de Nate. « Pas lui, soupira-t-elle. N'importe qui mais pas lui ! » Malgré ses pensées, elle ne put s'empêcher de le regarder, alors qu'il plongeait ses yeux dans les siens, le détaillant de près. Ses cheveux noirs, malgré quelques cheveux gris, aussi bouclés que Michael, le regard marrons, une peau matte, un nez légèrement bossu depuis que Jason était venu au monde, des épaules carrées et une silhouette sportive. Il portait une chemise bleue, qui laissait entrevoir une légère toison brune et un jeans noir. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle se mordit la lèvre et seul un grand éclat de rire l'empêcha de traverser la salle pour rejoindre celui dont elle avait désespérément envie depuis plusieurs mois. Au même instant Jade le rejoignit et elle détourna le regard pour continuer à scanner la foule. Seulement rien à faire, personne ne pourrait lui prêter une oreille attentive. Elle reprit donc un verre de jus de fruit, Michael partant au petit jour, l'alcool avait été retiré du buffet, et rejoignit le jardin. L'automne arrivait doucement pourtant il ne faisait pas encore trop froid, ce qui lui permit de ne pas avoir à aller chercher sa veste. « De toute façon Michael me verrait faire et il m'empêcherait de sortir, songea-t-elle en marchant jusqu'à l'ancienne balançoire sur laquelle elle s'était cassée une dent. » Elle eut un léger sourire en se souvenant de l'anecdote.

 _Flash-back_

 _Mitchie sourit quand ses parents la conduisirent à l'anniversaire de son meilleur ami. La moitié de leur classe était présente et elle sauta presque de la voiture quand celle-ci se gara dans l'allée._

 _« - Doucement Mitchie !_

 _« - Oui maman, sourit-elle en se détachant. Je peux aller jouer ?_

 _« - Tu ne veux pas d'abord offrir ton cadeau à Michael ?_

 _La petite fille regarda le paquet que lui tendait son père, puis le jardin avant de revenir sur le cadeau en se mordant la lèvre. Elle finit par se décider, prit le présent et courut rejoindre son meilleur ami. Celui-ci était avec les autres garçons se défiant à la balançoire. Elle dut jouer des coudes mais parvint à Michael qui la remercia pour le cadeau qu'il alla déposer avec les autres tout en lui demandant ce que c'était. Seulement, elle resta muette préférant le questionner sur ce qu'il faisait._

 _« - Oh facile ! Shane a proposé qu'on essaie de sauter le plus loin. Tu te mets debout sur le siège tu te balances trois fois et après tu sautes. Celui qui arrive le plus loin gagne, expliqua-t-il en revenant vers le groupe._

 _« - Mais c'est pas un jeu pour les filles, intervient le fameux Shane._

 _« - Et pourquoi ? T'as peur de perdre, demanda-t-elle le défiant du regard._

 _« - Contre toi ? Tu parles, tu vas avoir peur et refuser de sauter !_

 _Vexée, parce qu'elle savait qu'il disait vrai, elle décréta qu'elle pouvait le battre. Encouragée par Michael, elle grimpa sur la balançoire et se mit debout avant de suivre les indications que son meilleur ami lui avait données. Calculant son coup, elle attendit d'être le plus haut possible pour sauter seulement un ballon de baudruche explosa plus loin. Ce bruit la fit sursauter et elle se réceptionna mal. Son menton cogna contre une dalle en béton qu'il y avait dans le jardin et elle pleura en voyant qu'elle saignait de la bouche. Les parents, alertés par ses pleurs arrivèrent et Connie releva sa fille avant d'annoncer qu'elle l'emmenait d'urgence chez le dentiste. Son incisive était cassée en deux._

 _Fin du flash-back_

Quelqu'un posa une veste sur ses épaules la faisant revenir au présent. Se retournant, pour remercier la personne, elle déglutit en croisant le regard marron qu'elle voulait fuir.

« - Merci Nate, souffla-t-elle.

« - Je t'en prie… Alors tu n'es pas avec le roi de la fête ?

« - Euh non, admit-elle gênée avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas.

Elle espéra que cette fuite en avant lui ferait comprendre qu'elle voulait être seule seulement, il la suivit s'éloignant tout deux de la maison. Sans un mot, ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'abri de jardin et la jeune femme s'adossa à celui-ci en soupirant.

« - Triste à l'idée qu'il parte ou inquiète qu'il ne revienne pas entier ?

« - Triste et inquiète… Je ne veux pas qu'il parte, Dieu sait ce qui pourrait arriver là-bas. Imagine qu'il soit blessé, qu'il se fasse capturer et devienne prisonnier ? Ou pire, ils pourraient le torturer avant de… J'ai peur Nate ! Autant pour lui que pour moi !

« - Pourquoi ? Tu ne seras pas là-bas, après tout. A moins que tu es oublié de nous parler de quelque chose !

« - Oui non, je reste à San Diego mais… Qui sera là pour veiller sur moi ? C'était lui mon super héros et… C'est stupide, je n'ai plus dix ans et je suis assez grande pour veiller sur moi mais Michael a toujours été là dans les moments importants. Tout comme j'étais là pour lui. Et demain, il sera à l'autre bout du monde en train de se battre pour une cause qui nous dépasse ! C'est vrai pourquoi on continue à se battre en Irak ? Pourquoi on ne les laisse pas tranquille ? Tout ça pour quelques puits de pétroles, ça me révolte !

Nate ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire légèrement à ses mots, sachant que le conflit en Irak dépassait la guerre du pétrole. Pourtant il n'ajouta rien la laissant parler se régalant de savoir qu'ils n'étaient qu'eux. Personne ne pourrait venir les interrompre puisqu'il avait veillé à se faire discret en sortant par le garage.

« - Et toi pourquoi es-tu sorti, lui demanda-t-elle soudainement.

« - J'avais chaud, mentit-il, et comme toi, je n'ai pas le cœur à faire la fête. Même si ce qu'il fait est noble, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de voir mon cadet partir à la guerre, admit-il.

« - Je ne suis donc pas la seule, s'étonna-t-elle. Je croyais que… Tu sais, j'étais trop égoïste à vouloir l'empêcher de partir mais… C'est rassurant de savoir que tu n'aimes pas cette idée non plus.

« - Comme quoi ! Oh bien sûr Jade est très fière que son fils se soit engagé mais tu la connais, soupira-t-il, elle aime tellement ses deux fils que quoi qu'ils décident elle est toujours d'accord… J'aimerais voir sa réaction s'il revenait blessé et…

« - Ne dis pas ça, l'interrompit-elle en posant sa main sur sa bouche. Tu n'as pas le droit de souhaiter qu'il soit blessé !

Il la fixa une seconde se retenant de fermer les yeux en sentant qu'elle pressait son corps contre le sien puis se gifla mentalement. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce genre de choses.

« - Je ne lui souhaite pas Mitchie, souffla-t-il en l'enlaçant, mais ça serait utopiste de penser qu'il n'aura jamais rien.

« - Je sais mais je veux croire qu'il ne sera jamais touché par une balle ou un couteau, murmura-t-elle en posant son visage dans son cou.

Il n'ajouta rien frôlant machinalement sa taille la faisant frissonner. Pourtant aucun d'eux ne bougea se régalant secrètement de ce moment qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Lentement la jeune femme glissa ses mains dans le cou du père de son meilleur ami se rapprochant encore plus de lui alors qu'il faisait passer ses pouces sous le haut qui venait de remonter. Doucement il fit glisser ses mains dans son dos la collant à lui. Si elle sentit que le reste de ses doigts en profitaient pour se faufiler sous son haut, elle n'en dit rien préférant profiter de ce contact peau contre peau songeant qu'il ne se renouvellerait probablement jamais. Elle se contenta de fermer les yeux appréciant les cercles qu'il dessinait du bout de l'index.

Rassuré de sentir qu'elle ne le repoussait pas, Nate oublia un instant qu'ils pouvaient se faire surprendre à tout moment et élargit ses cercles laissant ses doigts glisser sur ses côtes. Ils quittèrent ses lombaires pour remonter sur ses grands dorsaux au moment où elle fit glisser sa main gauche dans son cou avant de suivre la boutonnière de sa chemise. Il frissonna en sentant ses doigts frôler sa peau mais moins que lorsqu'elle embrassa son cou. Il soupira très légèrement son prénom lui faisant lever la tête. Plongeant aussitôt dans son regard, il chercha à comprendre ce qu'elle faisait puis renonça préférant baisser la tête pour l'embrasser. Il crut une seconde qu'elle allait le repousser aussi il fut surpris de la sentir répondre à son baiser cherchant même à l'approfondir. Il refusa de lutter contre elle et laissa la jeune femme dominer leur baiser préférant continuer de caresser son dos avec plus d'assurance. Il eut un léger sourire en sentant qu'elle n'avait rien sous le débardeur noir qu'elle portait sur un short en jeans et laissa ses doigts frôler sa peau de sa taille à ses omoplates alors qu'elle se contentait de se coller à lui et répondre à son baiser. Celui-ci fut stoppé quand ils manquèrent d'air mais il revint sur ses lèvres dès qu'il le put alors qu'elle déboutonnait sa chemise pour caresser ses pectoraux. Il soupira quand elle le griffa doucement et quitta sa bouche pour descendre dans son cou survolant à peine sa mâchoire. Cette fois, ce fut elle qui soupira son prénom et ragaillardi par ce son, il remonta son tee-shirt caressant son nombril tout en laissant sa langue glisser sur la carotide la jeune femme dont il avait envie depuis près de deux ans. Celle qui était la cause de son divorce, quelques mois auparavant. Une branche craqua à quelques pas d'eux et ils s'éloignèrent inquiets. Il se reprit rapidement et notant leur position s'éloigna d'elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, Shane et Lauryn les rejoignaient main dans la main.

« - Flûte l'endroit est pris, rit-il.

« - C'est bon je te laisse ma place, sourit la jeune femme en rejoignant le salon rapidement imité par Nate.

Celui-ci capta le regard de Jade dès qu'il entra et la fixa avec défi refusant de céder le premier. Il eut de la chance puisque Michael rejoignit sa mère à qui il dut poser une question puisqu'elle l'oublia aussitôt et notant que Mitchie était assise au salon rejoignit la cuisine où il se servit un verre de vin afin de réfléchir calmement aux baisers qu'ils avaient échangés. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'elle le laisse l'embrasser alors la sentir y répondre et s'abandonner contre lui frôlant sa peau. Machinalement il baissa les yeux et grimaça en songeant que sa chemise était encore ouverte. « Je comprends mieux le regard de pure haine que j'ai reçu en entrant, songea-t-il en se rhabillant. »

La fête perdura jusqu'à minuit puis les soldats durent rentrer à la base navale de San Diego. Michael remercia ses amis d'être venus, son père d'avoir organisé la fête, sa mère d'être là malgré qu'elle ne supporte plus Nate puis chercha Mitchie des yeux. Réfléchissant à l'endroit où elle devait être, il sourit et monta à l'étage pour trouver sa meilleure amie assise sur la moquette bleue de sa chambre.

« - Tu te caches ?

« - Ouais et tu n'étais pas supposé me trouver, dit-elle simplement.

« - Fallait pas te cacher dans ma chambre.

« - Ouais j'aurais du aller dans celle de ton père.

Il hocha la tête et s'assit à côté d'elle en soupirant.

« - Je dois partir tu sais ? A la base je veux dire. Mon navire appareille dans quelques heures.

« - Je sais mais je refuse de te dire au revoir !

« - Mitchie, souffla-t-il malheureux. Je sais que tu m'en veux de partir mais ne pourrais-tu pas adoucir cet au revoir ?

« - Pourquoi ? Crois-tu que la vie me sera douce en te sachant là-bas face à l'ennemi, les bombes, la haine et les balles ?… Je ne survivrais pas si je devais te perdre, souffla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux après quelques secondes. S'il te plait, promets-moi que tu feras attention à toi ? N'essaie pas de jouer les héros, sauve ta peau et reviens en un morceau dans six mois d'accord ?

« - C'est promis, sourit-il doucement en tendant sa main.

Elle la serra légèrement et il l'attira contre lui pour l'enlacer une dernière fois sachant qu'il risquait de ne jamais la revoir. « Et ça sera la même comédie à chaque départ, songea-t-il amusé. » Pour autant, il ne la relâcha pas tout de suite en sentant qu'elle pleurait. Au contraire, il resserra son étreinte voulant lui donner le courage d'affronter les épreuves de la vie sans lui. Tout comme il le ferait sans elle. Il ferma les yeux en se souvenant de leur rencontre, du coup de poing qu'elle avait mis à Arthur, de toutes les fois où elle avait été présente pour lui. Après sa première rupture amoureuse, la première fois qu'une fille lui avait dit non, quand sa cavalière l'avait planté au bal, et qu'elle-même avait planté son cavalier pour rester avec son meilleur ami, et plus récemment quand ses parents avaient divorcés.

« - M'oublies pas Michael… Ne m'oublies pas et reviens-moi en un morceau, promis ?

« - Je te le promets Mitchie. Je te reviendrais toujours !

« - Merci, sanglota-t-elle avant de s'éloigner brusquement. Maintenant va-t'en, dit-elle les joues ruisselantes. Pars avant que je te supplie de rester !

Il la fixa une seconde et sourit en la voyant se mordre la joue pour tenter, sans grand succès, de réfréner ses larmes afin qu'il ne la voit pas pleurer. Sans réfléchir, il revient vers elle et essuya ses deux joues.

« - Voilà là tu es plus convaincante, souffla-t-il doucement avant d'embrasser sa joue. A dans six mois ! J'essaierais de t'écrire rapidement.

Elle acquiesça incapable de parler et il sortit de sa chambre en refermant la porte. Il grimaça en l'entendant pleurer et rejoignit le rez-de-chaussée la mort dans l'âme. Il savait que son départ serait difficile mais voir sa meilleure amie pleurer était presque insoutenable.

« - Eh bien, ce n'est pas la tête d'un marine heureux de partir, commenta son père en souriant légèrement.

« - Ouais quitter Mitchie est… Plus difficile que je le pensais, admit-il. Je… Je peux te demander un service ?

« - Je t'écoute.

« - Elle est dans ma chambre en train de pleurer et je… Tu accepterais qu'elle passe la nuit ici ? Elle n'est pas en état de conduire et je…

« - Ne t'en fais pas, sourit-il en lui serrant gentiment l'épaule, je vais veiller sur ta meilleure amie en tout absence.

« - Merci papa, souffla-t-il avant de regarder son grand frère. Tu me déposes ?

« - Amène-toi racaille !

Michael sourit, salua militairement son père puis quitta la maison avant de noter que même leur mère était partie. Montant à côté de Jason, il fixa la maison une dernière fois et souffla un « A dans six mois », qui fit sourit son frère qui démarra. Ils klaxonnèrent leur père puis s'éloignèrent alors qu'il leur faisait signe.

Resté seul, il ferma la porte à clé puis fixa l'étage une seconde avant d'y monter. Dès qu'il fut devant la porte de la chambre de son fils, il entendit les sanglots de la jeune femme et entra doucement.

« - Il est parti, demanda-t-elle sans relever la tête.

« - A l'instant. Il m'a dit que tu pouvais dormir dans sa chambre cette nuit. Il pense, et je suis d'accord, que tu n'es pas en état de conduire ce soir.

« - Merci, souffla-t-elle.

« - Je t'en prie, sourit-il en posant un paquet de mouchoir à côté d'elle. Ecoute, je suis au salon, si jamais tu n'as plus envie d'être seule, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête et il quitta la pièce mal à l'aise. Songeant qu'il était ravi de n'avoir eu que des fils, il rejoignit le rez-de-chaussée pour nettoyer les reliefs de la fête. Il rangea les amuse-bouches, les jus de fruits, et ressortit sa bouteille de vin. Se servant un autre verre, il alluma la télé et zappa d'une chaîne à l'autre durant dix longues minutes avant de tomber sur _Le Hobbit : Un voyage inattendu_. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, une porte s'ouvrit à l'étage et il écouta la jeune femme descendre l'étage jusqu'à le rejoindre.

« - Je peux vous tenir compagnie ?

« - A condition que tu me tutoies, comme tout à l'heure.

Elle acquiesça et s'assit à côté de lui avant de fixer la télé entourant ses genoux de ses bras. Elle avait les yeux rouges et gonflés des larmes qu'elle avait versées et il eut envie de la serrer dans ses bras sans oser faire un geste de peur qu'elle le repousse. Il se souvenait très bien de leurs baisers plus tôt seulement à présent il se demandait si elle ne l'avait pas embrasser pour se consoler.

« - Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

« - Je ne serais pas contre un verre de vin, vu que je ne vais pas conduire avant demain, admit-elle en le regardant.

Il hocha la tête et alla lui chercher un verre avant de la servir. Elle le remercia en souriant légèrement et but une gorgée avant de regarder à nouveau la télé.

« - J'ai été voir ce film au ciné avec Michael, soupira-t-elle en essuyant la larme qui glissait sur sa joue.

« - Je m'en souviens, vous n'aviez pas cessé d'en parler avant la séance et ça a été encore pire après, soupira-t-il amusé.

« - J'ai détesté la séance, lui avoua-t-elle. Mais Michael voulait tellement le voir que je l'ai accompagné, murmura-t-elle d'une voix voilée par le chagrin.

« - Viens-là, souffla-t-il en ouvrant les bras.

Elle se blottit aussitôt dans ses bras et pleura à nouveau le départ de son meilleur ami de longues minutes avant de se calmer doucement. Quand elle fut, de nouveau, maîtresse d'elle-même, elle resta dans les bras de Nate voulant prolonger ce moment. Elle savait qu'ils étaient seuls dans la maison et elle se surprit à espérer qu'il l'embrasserait encore, comme plus tôt derrière l'abri de jardin. Se redressant légèrement elle le fixa et embrassa sa joue en lui chuchotant un « merci » qu'elle espéra tendre puis reposa sa tête sur son épaule avant de fixer la télé sans réellement la voir. Au contraire, elle était concentrée sur le prochain geste qu'il ferait et sourit légèrement quand il frôla sa taille. Elle ne sut si c'était un geste prémédité ou non mais s'en moqua et se laissa aller soupirant doucement d'aise en regardant ce qu'il restait du film. Malheureusement pour elle, ce fut le moment où Gollum mangeait le gobelin et comme quelques années plus tôt, elle détourna les yeux et se « cacha » dans les bras de Nate qui sourit.

« - Veux-tu que je change de chaîne ?

« - Je m'en fiche, admit-elle avant de le regarder, tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne veux pas quitter tes bras.

« - Je ne t'oblige à rien, tu sais ?

Elle sourit doucement et resta contre lui alors qu'il changeait de chaîne. Ils s'aperçurent rapidement qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à cette heure et il lui proposa de mettre un dvd quand ils tombèrent sur un film pour adulte. Elle acquiesça et quitta ses bras pour regarder ce qu'il avait. Trouvant Le jour le plus long, elle lui tendit la boite et revint sur le canapé observant chaque geste qu'il fit avant de venir s'asseoir. Aussitôt, elle lui leva le bras pour qu'il l'enlace à nouveau et, mû d'un courage soudain, reposa sa main sur sa taille glissant son pouce sur son débardeur. Il la fixa surpris et elle se mordit la lèvre avant de rougir.

« - Je… J'ai bien aimé tes caresses tout à l'heure, reconnut-elle sans cesser de le fixer.

Il hocha lentement la tête et recommença à tracer des cercles sur sa peau alors que le film débutait. Durant plusieurs minutes, il ne fit rien de plus puis doucement fit glisser ses autres doigts sous son débardeur accélérant sa respiration. Notant qu'elle ne le repoussait pas, il agrandit légèrement les cercles qu'il dessinait sur sa peau glissant dans son dos et sur son nombril avant de se pencher pour chuchoter à son oreille :

« - Tu aimes toujours mes caresses ?

« - Toujours, confirma-t-elle.

« - Et mes baisers ? Tu les as aimés tout à l'heure ?

« - J'y ai répondu, non, sourit-elle en le regardant. Pourquoi cette question ?

« - Parce que j'ai très envie de t'embrasser à nouveau.

« - Et qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? Moi ? T'as peur que je te repousse, demanda-t-elle surprise quand il eut acquiescé.

« - J'ai l'âge de ton père, argua-t-il.

« - Tant mieux. T'aurais mon âge, tu me plairais beaucoup moins.

« - Je te plais, s'étonna-t-il.

« - Oh oui, souffla-t-elle avant de s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Je préfère les hommes mûrs depuis quelques années et je pense beaucoup à toi depuis plusieurs semaines.

« - Tu penses à moi de quelles manières ?

« - J'imagine ta manière d'embrasser, ce que je ressentirais si tu me touchais. Certains soirs, je t'imagine même me faire l'amour, lui confia-t-elle à l'oreille alors qu'il posait sa seconde main sur sa taille.

« - Au vu de ses révélations, je suppose que si je t'embrassais, tu ne me giflerais pas à me traitant de vieux dégueulasse.

« - Aucune chance.

« - Même si je t'avoue que t'es la cause officieuse de mon divorce avec Jade ? Il y a deux ans, raconta-t-il quand elle sourcilla, elle m'a vu fixer ta poitrine à plusieurs reprises mais elle a vraiment compris quand t'es venue en vacances à la plage avec nous. Tu avais ce petit bikini jaune, qui t'allait si bien… Je n'ai pas cessé de te fixer jusqu'en être excité comme un ado devant son premier porno. Jade a demandé le divorce dès notre retour de vacances.

« - Je vois… Et si tu embrassais la cause de ton divorce, au lieu de lui parler, suggéra-t-elle avant de se pencher vers lui pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il sourit et l'embrassa aussitôt faisant glisser ses mains dans son dos avec assurance, sachant qu'elle éprouvait pour lui le même désir qu'il avait pour elle. Leur baiser devint vite passionné et tandis qu'il remontait son débardeur, elle déboutonna sa chemise avant de s'arrêter quand il quitta sa bouche pour son cou. Ses mains glissèrent sur son nombril alors qu'elle soupirait de plus en plus. Soudain, il agrippa sa taille et l'allongea sur le canapé pour embrasser ses clavicules descendant vers sa poitrine qu'il survola préférant embrasser son nombril laissant parfois sa langue goûter à sa peau excitant la jeune femme qui finit le repousser avant de revenir s'asseoir sur ses genoux pour l'embrasser fougueusement tirant sur sa chemise faisant céder les derniers boutons avant de faire glisser ses mains sur le torse légèrement velu de celui dont elle avait désespérément envie. Quand l'air les sépara, elle fit glisser sa bouche jusqu'à son oreille qu'elle mordilla quelques secondes avant de chuchoter :

« - Et si tu m'emmenais dans ta chambre Nate ?

« - Tu me laisserais faire ?

« - Absolument.

« - Ok. Dans ce cas, accroche-toi, souffla-t-il avant d'agripper ses cuisses.

Il se leva aussitôt et elle enroula ses jambes sur sa taille avant de venir l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il ferme la porte de sa chambre, contre laquelle il la plaqua pour embrasser son cou alors que ses mains caressaient ses cuisses remontant doucement vers le short qu'elle portait. Elles glissèrent sur ses fesses, puis remontèrent jusqu'au débardeur qu'elles attrapèrent pour le lui retirer avant de le jeter dans la pièce. Elle gémit un « enfin » quand elle sentit sa poitrine plaqué contre le torse de Nate et ce simple mot confirma au père de famille qu'elle avait envie de plus aussi, sans hésiter il l'allongea sur son lit avant de se redresser pour fixer les seins qu'il avait tant de fois imaginé.

« - Ce que tu es belle, souffla-t-il en retirant sa chemise.

« - Attends de me voir nue, sourit-elle en déboutonnant son short… Tu sais, reprit-elle alors qu'il la regardait se déshabiller sans bouger, tu n'es pas obligé de ne toucher qu'avec les yeux, t'es pas au musée !

Il chassa ses mains et entreprit de terminer de lui retirer lui-même le reste de ses vêtements. A présent complètement nue devant lui, il eut brusquement envie d'elle et se déshabilla rapidement sous son regard appréciateur avant de la rejoindre sur son lit.

Le lendemain matin, quand elle ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit fut les vêtements qu'ils portaient tous deux la veille, éparpillés dans la pièce et elle sourit avant de se tourner pour voir qu'il était réveillé.

« - Salut, dit-il. Bien dormi ?

« - Dans tes bras ? C'était extatique !

« - Vraiment, demanda-t-il en caressant sa taille avant de faire glisser sa main sur ses fesses.

« - Et encore, c'est en dessous de la réalité, souffla-t-elle en venant s'asseoir sur lui. Tu n'imagines même pas combien de fois j'ai pu rêver d'une nuit pareille !

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre à cette phrase préférant venir chercher ses lèvres sans cesser ses caresses appréciant de sentir son corps nu se frotter contre le sien. Leur désir remonta en flèche et oubliant tout le reste, il les fit basculer pour lui faire, une nouvelle fois, l'amour.

Deux heures plus tard, elle ouvrit paresseusement les yeux et notant que son amant dormait toujours, se leva sans bruit et fouilla dans son dressing pour prendre une de ses chemises qu'elle enfila avant de rejoindre la cuisine où elle prépara le petit-déjeuner. Il la rejoignit vingt minutes plus tard, uniquement vêtu de son boxer et la fixa amusé.

« - Dis donc, tu n'as pas oublié d'enfiler quelque chose, lui demanda-t-il avant de lui montrer la dentelle bleue qu'il tenait.

« - Non, je me doutais que voir tous mes vêtements encore dans ta chambre te ferait lever plus vite. Ne serait-ce que pour savoir si je me baladais nue dans ta maison.

« - Voilà une idée qui ne me déplairait pas.

« - Obsédé !

« - C'est toi qui m'a sauté dessus hier soir, si je me souviens bien !

« - En effet. C'est pour toutes les fois où j'ai eu envie de toi sans pouvoir rien faire de peur que tu m'envoies balader à cause de mon âge.

Il sourit et sans un mot vint l'embrasser, glissant ses mains sous la chemise qu'elle portait. Elle se retrouva rapidement, dos à lui, à gémir de plaisir avant de sentir ses jambes se dérober sous son poids alors que l'orgasme la foudroyait.

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, ils n'eurent pas d'occasion de se revoir et passèrent de longues heures à s'appeler, à discuter sur internet, s'envoyant parfois des mails enflammés. La jeune femme se découvrit vite une passion pour les mails sulfureux et, le soir de l'anniversaire de Nate, lui envoya même une photo d'elle complètement nue. La réponse de son amant ne se fit pas attendre puisqu'il l'appela aussitôt et elle enclencha la musique pour ne pas que ses parents ne l'entendent faire l'amour au téléphone pour la première fois.

Une semaine avant le retour de Michael de mission, elle se servit de cette excuse pour passer du temps chez son amant, racontant à ses parents, que Nate préparait une fête pour le retour de son fils. Celui-ci écrivait une lettre à Mitchie par semaine et une toutes les deux semaines à son père, leur racontant qu'il allait bien, que son unité était en repos où en manœuvre, qu'il passait sous silence. Parfois il ne leur racontait rien de spécial mais il savait que sa meilleure amie attendait ses lettres, elle le lui avait confié dans sa première réponse. Songeant à Michael, la jeune femme se gara devant la maison et frappa avant d'entrer directement, comme Nate le lui avait demandé. Notant que le rez-de-chaussée était vide, elle monta à l'étage et le trouva sous la douche dos à elle. Souriant, elle se déshabilla et la rejoignit le faisant sursauter avant qu'il ne lui fasse l'amour pour la « punir ».

« - Dis donc, soupira-t-elle quand elle eut retrouvé son souffle, j'aimerais bien recevoir une telle punition à chaque connerie que je fais.

« - Je me charge de te punir quand tu veux !

« - Très tentant, admit-elle en sortant de la douche pour s'essuyer. Qu'as-tu prévu aujourd'hui ? Faut aller chercher des ballons ? Préparer le repas ? Nettoyer la maison ? Faire l'amour toute l'après-midi ?

« - J'aime ta dernière suggestion, surtout depuis que je ne peux plus te toucher dès que j'en ai envie, grogna-t-il en se collant contre elle. Mais j'ai des trucs à aller chercher au traiteur de ta mère sans compter que je dois vérifier que la maison est nickel.

« - Je m'occupe de chez toi, si tu veux ?

Il la fixa de haut en bas, alors qu'elle ne portait que ses sous-vêtements et revint l'embrasser la plaquant contre le mur. Elle s'accrocha aussitôt à sa taille le faisant grogner contre elle. Ils s'éloignèrent cependant en entendant une voiture se garer dans l'allée. La jeune femme se rhabilla et rejoignit la chambre de Michael qu'elle aéra avant de retirer les draps.

« - Bonjour Jade, dit-elle en croisant celle-ci dans le couloir.

« - Mitchie ? Que fais-tu ici ?

« - Michael m'a prévenu qu'il passerait les deux mois chez son père, j'ai proposé à Nate de l'aider à tout préparer, sourit-elle.

« - Ça t'ennuie si je termine la chambre de mon fils ?

« - Du tout, je vais mettre les draps au sale dans ce cas.

Jade acquiesça tout en songeant qu'elle portait une jupe bien trop courte pour faire un lit mais son ex-mari sortit de la salle de bain avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin dans ses réflexions.

« - Que fais-tu chez moi ? Ne me dis pas que c'est Mitchie qui t'a laissé entrer ?

« - Pourquoi, elle vit ici, peut-être ?

« - Elle est venue m'aider elle, pas me surveiller !

Jade ne répondit rien et termina de faire le lit de son fils avant de lui demander où était l'aspirateur. Il le lui apporta puis rejoignit la jeune femme dans la buanderie et s'excusa pour la présence de son ex-femme. Celle-ci lui assura qu'il n'y avait aucun problème et il quitta la maison pour aller chercher le repas qui était prévu au soir pour son fils.

Quand il revint, ce fut pour voir Jade quitter la maison et il la pria de lui rendre les clés de la maison avant de rentrer pour voir Mitchie monter à l'étage. Il rangea la nourriture rapidement puis monta l'escalier, après avoir verrouiller la porte d'entrer. Il la retrouva dans la salle de bain de Michael qu'elle était en train de nettoyer.

« - Tu sais, j'aime beaucoup te voir agir en maîtresse de maison !

« - Ah oui ? Moi qui fait ça uniquement pour que tu es une raison de me regarder, je suis déçue, rit-elle avant de nettoyer la douche.

« - Cela dit, je préférerais quand même que tu transpires davantage. Histoire d'avoir l'occasion de prendre une nouvelle douche avec toi !

« - Tu n'as qu'à me suggérer une activité plus sportive que faire le ménage !

Il sourit et regarda l'heure avant de glisser ses mains sous la jupe qu'elle portait. Elle cessa aussitôt ce qu'elle faisait et ils rejoignirent sa chambre où ils firent l'amour une dernière fois avant le retour de Michael. Personne n'étant au courant de leur liaison, ils avaient décidés d'agir comme avant et lorsqu'ils partirent chercher le jeune homme à sa base, il ne put s'empêcher de caresser ses cuisses.

« - Ça va être long, soupira-t-elle.

« - On devrait hurler notre liaison sur les toits, ça serait plus simple.

« - Tu parles mon père m'enverrait dans le Vermont et je ne suis pas certaine que Michael accepterait facilement que sa meilleure amie couche avec son père.

« - Je ne connaissais pas tes projets de voyages mais ça m'étonnerait que mes fils acceptent facilement l'idée qu'on couche ensemble !

Elle acquiesça et quand il se gara sur le parking, ils décidèrent de ne plus en parler et rejoignirent le port après avoir été fouillés afin de prévenir tout acte terrorisme. Le bateau était déjà arrivé et ils cherchèrent Michael dans la foule. Naturellement plus grand, Nate reconnut son fils et l'appela. Celui-ci se retourna et l'apercevant Mitchie lui courut dans les bras. Il l'attrapa au vol et la serra fortement touché de la voir présente pour son retour.

« - La vache, sexy ta copine Callaway !

« - Ta gueule Linkwood, grogna une voix amusée que la brunette reconnut.

« - Shane !

Lâchant son meilleur ami, elle serra leur ami d'enfance dans ses bras, s'étonnant que Lauryn ne soit pas présente mais il grimaça qu'elle était coincée chez elle jusqu'à demain. Elle se moqua gentiment de lui et resta dans ses bras afin que Michael puisse saluer son fils. Ils furent rejoint par Jade qui s'accapara Michael qui grimaça faisant rire la brunette. Nate la regarda et nota qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse depuis six mois et l'invita à se joindre à eux, pour le dîner au soir.

« - Non j'ai prévu d'emmener mon fils au restaurant !

« - C'est gentil maman mais je préfère qu'on mange ensemble demain. Papa a prévu ce repas depuis plusieurs semaines.

« - Ton père est donc plus important pour toi que ta mère ! Et voilà ce que l'on obtient après avoir passé douze heures sur la table d'accouchement ! Mitchie n'aies jamais d'enfant, ce sont des ingrats !

« - Maman, soupira Michael amusé, écoute la prochaine fois que je reviens, je dînerais avec toi au soir et avec papa le lendemain, ça te va ?

« - Je prévoirais un truc le lendemain de son retour afin que tu puisses l'emmener où tu veux. Préviens-moi simplement de ton programme que je ne fasse pas la même chose, intervint Nate en prenant son fils par l'épaule. Allez en route !

Ils s'éloignèrent et Mitchie les suivit saluant Shane qui restait avec ses parents. Durant le parents, elle ne cessa de poser des questions à son meilleur ami voulant savoir ce qu'il lui avait cachés, allant jusqu'à lui demander s'il avait été blessé ou non, mais il la rassura. Il avait échappé de peu à perdre un orteil mais hormis cet accident, il allait bien.

« - Je t'avais promis de ne pas jouer les héros, tu te souviens ?

« - Ouais bah tâche de t'en souvenir jusqu'à ta retraite militaire !

Il rit et lui promit de faire au mieux au moment où la voiture s'arrêtait dans le garage. Dès lors, la jeune femme sauta de la voiture et enlaça son meilleur ami, sincèrement ravie de le revoir.

Les retrouvailles se passèrent dans une bonne ambiance et durant les deux mois que Michael passa à San Diego, ils se virent souvent, passant leur temps libres ensemble, parfois accompagnés de Shane et Lauryn, puis il dut repartir. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Jade qui prévit une fête. Se sentant en concurrence avec son ex-mari, elle engagea un DJ, des serveurs et un grand traiteur. A nouveau Mitchie resta jusqu'au bout et fit promettre à son meilleur de revenir en un morceau et demanda à Nate de la ramener, puisqu'elle était venue avec lui, sa voiture étant au garage depuis deux jours. Naturellement il la conduisit chez lui, sachant qu'elle avait dit à ses parents qu'elle resterait pour nettoyer, seulement elle s'endormit avant qu'ils n'arrivent et il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre qu'il verrouilla, avant de les déshabiller pour se coucher.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle se demanda brièvement quand elle s'était couchée puis se retourna pour voir que Nate dormait encore. Comprenant qu'elle avait du s'endormir, elle retira ses sous-vêtements en notant que lui était complètement nu et attendit qu'il se réveille en songeant à son meilleur ami. A nouveau, il était parti et si cette nouvelle lui permettait de cesser de faire semblant d'être indifférente à la présence de Nate, ça ne lui empêchait pas de s'inquiéter pour Michael. Elle décida, pour oublier ses inquiétudes de se plonger, à nouveau, dans son histoire d'amour avec son amant et lorsqu'il commença à remuer signe qu'il se réveillait, elle fit glisser ses mains sur lui pour l'aider à sortir du sommeil plus vite. Elle sut que c'était bon dès qu'il attrapa sa main pour la poser sur son pénis.

« - Déjà en forme ?

« - Deux mois d'abstinence et privé de sexe hier soir, ça laisse des traces, se moqua-t-il.

« - Oh va falloir rattraper tout ça très rapidement, sourit-elle en s'asseyant sur lui. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour me faire pardonner de mon coup de barre d'hier soir ?

« - Je sais pas mais on va y réfléchir, et je suis persuadé qu'on va trouver une idée !

Elle rit devant son regard enflammé et se laissa faire quand il les fit basculer avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

…

Durant deux longues années, il n'y eu aucun changement dans leurs habitudes. Ils cachaient leur histoire et si Steve et Connie étaient ravis de voir leur fille si peu intéressée par les garçons, ils étaient loin de se douter que chaque fois qu'elle prétendait dormir chez une amie, elle rejoignait Nate avec qui elle passait plus de temps à faire l'amour qu'à dormir. Ils arrivaient à se retrouver de plus en plus souvent, parfois pour la nuit, d'autre fois pour quelques heures et leur histoire principalement sexuelle consolidait la tendresse qu'ils développaient l'un pour l'autre. Ce qui n'était au début que du désir se transformait en un amour solide si bien qu'un jour, alors qu'ils fêtaient leur saint Valentin, avec une semaine de retard, il lui proposa, comme cadeau, de venir vivre chez lui.

« - Tu n'as pas peur que notre couple choque Michael et Jason ?

« - Ils sont grands, ils s'y feront. Je m'inquiète davantage de la réaction de tes parents.

« - Maintenant que tu y fais allusion, en effet, il risquent de mal prendre la chose, convint-elle… Je peux commencer à emménager quand ?

« - Marre de te cacher ?

« - Complètement, admit-elle en venant prendre place sur ses genoux comme souvent. Mais et Jade ?

« - Quoi Jade ? Elle sait depuis quatre ou cinq ans que je crève de désir pour toi, elle ne sera pas choquée et puis même si elle l'est, je m'en fous, c'est plus avec elle que je fais ma vie mais toi donc… Intéressée ?

« - Et même plus, soupira-t-elle avant de l'embrasser. Attendons quand même que Michael soir reparti pour que j'emménage ici. Il ne reste qu'un mois à San Diego.

« - Comme tu veux… Et moi j'ai quoi comme cadeau ?

« - Mon 'Oui' ne te suffit pas ? Bon dans ce cas, je vais enfiler mon costume d'infirmière sexy et tu n'auras qu'à me rejoindre dans ta chambre, sourit-elle quand il secoua la tête.

« - Je te suis ! J'aime l'idée de te regarder te changer !

Elle rit mais se laissa faire quand il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre, qui deviendrait bientôt la leur… Même si elle n'eut pas l'occasion de se déguiser.

Malheureusement leurs projets tournèrent court quand, ayant besoin de la perceuse de son père, Jason entra dans la maison sans prévenir. Entendant du bruit dans la buanderie, il monta supposant que son père faisait une lessive, afin de lui demander conseil seulement, il s'immobilisa sur le pas de la porte. Son père embrassait une femme qui était assise sur la machine à laver en petite tenue. Quand il quitta sa bouche pour embrasser son cou, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de souffler :

« - Nom de Dieu !

Ils sursautèrent et la jeune femme rougit avant de se cacher derrière son amant. Jason déguerpit en essayant d'effacer l'image de son père embrassa la meilleure amie de son frère. Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander depuis quand durait leur histoire et quand son père le rejoignit au garage, habillé, il le fixa choqué.

« - Elle a l'âge de Michael !

« - Je sais, soupira Nate. C'est d'ailleurs pour celle raison que vous n'étiez pas au courant… En fait on comptait en parler mais après le départ de Michael. Cette histoire risque de distendre leur amitié et… Enfin bref, on préférerait que tu sois discret !

« - Attends, ça dure depuis longtemps ?

« - Quelques temps en effet !

« - Elle est à peine majeure papa ! Comment tu peux… Et elle ? T'as deux fois son âge, c'est dégueulasse !

« - Jason, je t'en prie, que ça te surprenne je peux le comprendre mais l'amour ne se contrôle pas et je…

« - Peu importe mais je ne tiens pas à être là quand Michael va l'apprendre ! Je venais simplement t'emprunter sa perceuse pour poser des étagères dans mon appart. Gère ta vie comme tu le sens !

Il quitta la maison, la mallette à la main et démarra rapidement, se demandant comment réagirait le reste de la famille. Il savait que Michael allait mal prendre cette histoire. « Mon Dieu maman ne va pas s'en remettre, songea-t-il. Elle qui n'a jamais accepté leur divorce et qui déteste être le sujet de commérage… Pauvre maman ! »

De son côté, Nate soupira. « Bon… Ça aurait pu se passer plus mal, songea-t-il déçu de l'attitude de son fils aîné. » Songeant à sa petite amie, il remonta dans la buanderie pour noter qu'elle était vide, et prit la direction de leur chambre. Mitchie était là, complètement habillée et assise au milieu du lit.

« - Alors, demanda-t-elle inquiète, comment a-t-il pris la nouvelle ?

« - Je suis pas certain qu'il vienne à la crémaillère, admit-il en grimaçant… Tu restes encore un peu ou tu rentres ?

« - Je rentre, je dois encore bosser. J'ai mes examens dans deux semaines donc bon… C'est que je veux être diplômée.

Sur ces mots, elle quitta le lit et embrassa son petit ami avant de sortir de la pièce puis de la maison en silence. Rejoignant la maison de ses parents, elle monta à l'étage et prit une douche avant de s'attaquer longuement à ses révisions. Nate lui envoya un message au soir lui proposant de revenir mais elle déclina préférant se concentrer.

…

« - Toc, toc, devine qui vient te faire chier ?

La jeune femme, surprise, se redressa pour regarder son meilleur ami et fixa ses feuilles une minute avant de se décider. Elle se leva d'un bond et rejoignit son meilleur ami qu'elle enlaça plus que ravie de le revoir entier.

« - Pas de cicatrices ? De brûlure ? De coupure ? D'impacts de balles ? D'orteils arraché ? Ou de vis chirurgicale de mise, demanda-t-elle en l'observant.

« - Rien de tout ça.

« - Deux ans que t'es marine et la seule fois où tu as été à l'hôpital c'est pour une crise d'appendicite… T'es trop fort marine !

« - Tu peux faire une pause ?

« - Je bosse non stop depuis trois jours alors ok, va pour un break ! Tu veux faire quoi ? Faire du skate-board ? Allez au zoo et te moquer des singes ? Au musée ?

« - Et si on se posait sur ton lit pour rien faire. J'enchaîne les repas de famille, j'en peux plus !

« - Ok, va pour rester là et rien foutre, j'aime ton programme pour être honnête, rit-elle en le regardant s'installer sur son lit recouvert de coussins et de peluches.

« - Tu sais ma belle, un de ces quatre va falloir que tu vires tout ça si tu veux pas faire fuir ton mec ! Je n'en connais pas qui aime dormir avec des bestioles poilues. Note vu ce que disent tes parents, ce n'est pas demain que tu quittes le cocon.

« - Bah en fait quelqu'un m'a proposé une coloc mais je n'ose pas leur en parler, admit-elle en le rejoignant.

« - Ah ouais ? C'est cool ça, enfin s'ils te disent oui. Au pire on peut vivre ensemble sur la base, t'en dis quoi ?

« - Trop de militaires pour moi, j'ai jamais su marcher au pas !

Ils rirent puis se reprenant plus vite, la jeune femme alluma sa télé et ils zappèrent jusqu'à tomber sur la rediffusion d'Urgences. Elle soupira en voyant Georges Clooney apparaître.

« - Tu te rends compte que ce type a dix ans de plus que mon père ?

« - Et alors ? Ecoute la moitié des filles de mon âge sur Dylan O'Brien, moi j'ai toujours préféré les types plus vieux !

« - Ouais j'ai jamais compris comment tu faisais pour trouver sexy une perruque blanche et des rides à ce propos !

« - Oh arrête ! Regarde Georges ? Il n'est pas ridé. Enfin il en a des petites d'expression mais c'est ce qui fait son charme. Ça le rend sexy… Tout comme ton père à bien y réfléchir. Lui non plus n'est pas ridé.

« - Ouais mais ils ont l'âge d'être ton père… Sérieux, c'est dégueu !

« - Moins que les nanas de quarante qui sortent avec des jeunes de ton âge !

« - Non ça l'est autant. Pas de mélange de génération ! Les vieux avec les vieux et les jeunes entre eux.

Elle rit pour cacher le fait que cette réponse ne lui plaisait guère. Elle aurait préféré qu'il n'y voit rien de mal seulement tout comme Jason, il semblait réfractaire à cette idée et elle reporta son attention sur la télé.

« - Attends, t'as dit que tu trouvais mon père sexy ?

« - Euh non.

« - Si, tu as dit que les rides ça rendait Georges sexy, tout comme mon père.

« - Bon et quand bien même, ça ferait quoi ? Je trouve qui je veux sexy, non ?

« - Mais attend, il pourrait être ton père ! D'ailleurs il te connaît depuis ta naissance.

« - Depuis que j'ai huit ans, le reprit-elle amusée.

« - Attends qu'est-ce que tu peux lui trouver de sexy ?

« - Euh tout. Ses cheveux châtain, ses yeux marron, sa peau lisse et sans rides, même la petite bosse qu'il a sur le nez ! Non je ne sais pas, c'est un ensemble ! Comme Georges. Tu mets ses cheveux sur un autre, ses yeux sur encore un autre, son sourire sur encore un autre… Aucun ne sera sexy comme Georges. Ensemble c'est sexy, séparé, c'est plus rien du tout.

« - Tu te souviens que la bosse sur son nez vient du jour où ma mère lui a cassé le nez quand elle a accouché de Jason ? Bon c'était pas prémédité mais c'est comme ça qu'il la eu sa bosse. En devenant papa.

Elle soupira et renonça à discuter préférant faire mine de bâiller puis zappa sur une autre chaîne. Elle continua ce manège durant plusieurs minutes et voulut demander à son meilleur ami s'il voulait mettre un dvd seulement celui-ci s'était endormi contre son épaule et elle n'eut pas le cœur de le réveiller. Se décalant doucement, elle rejoignit son bureau et envoya un message à son amant. « Tu sais je crois que Michael n'est pas du tout prêt à l'idée de m'avoir en belle-maman… J'ai peur qu'il ne veuille plus me parler ! » Sitôt fait, elle rangea son téléphone et continua de réviser tranquillement, ne sortant de ses bouquins qu'en entendant sonner en bas. Le bruit réveilla Michael qui grimaça avant de s'excuser de s'être assoupi. Elle lui assura qu'elle comprenait et ils rejoignirent le rez-de-chaussée pour croiser le regard de Nate. Elle le salua poliment malgré l'envie qu'elle avait de se blottir dans ses bras et de l'embrasser avec fougue.

« - Ah flûte, moi qui voulait demander un service à Mitchie… Je peux vous enlever votre fille quelques minutes ?

Connie accepta et ils s'exilèrent dans le garage où ils commencèrent par s'embrasser, se caresser, se toucher, puis elle s'assit sur l'établi de son père avant de l'attirer contre lui pour l'embrasser avec fougue s'accrochant à lui alors qu'il glissait ses mains sous la chemise large qu'elle avait.

« - C'est dingue combien tu me manques, souffla-t-il en embrassant sa poitrine qu'il avait découverte.

« - Toi aussi, grogna-t-elle. Heureusement, dans une semaine, je serai… Tranquille, reprit-elle après s'être mordue la joue pour réprimer un gémissement. Plus d'exams, plus de ré… Visions pendant six mois ! Je… Tu voulais me demander… Quoi ? Retire tes doigts, je ne vais pas pouvoir me contenir, supplia-t-elle alors qu'elle voulait qu'il continue.

« - Te demander officiellement de m'aider à préparer la fête pour le départ de Michael, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il serait là.

La jeune femme ne put donner une réponse correcte trop occupée à contenir ses gémissements jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit délivrée du désir qu'il avait fait monter en elle. Dès que ce fut bon, elle hocha la tête et se passa de l'eau sur le visage pour se donner un aspect plus présentable alors qu'il faisait de même. Lui chuchotant qu'elle allait lui « payer cet orgasme fulgurant », elle sortit du garage en lui assurant qu'il pouvait compter sur elle, sans donner plus d'informations. Michael la fixa perplexe mais elle ne put lui en demander la cause que deux jours plus tard, alors qu'il était chez son père terminant ses cartons pour emménager sur la base. Officiellement, elle venait l'aider mais elle avait surtout besoin de comprendre le regard qu'il avait posé sur elle.

« - Au fait Michael, je peux te poser une question bizarre ?

« - Je t'en prie, t'en poses jamais de normal de toute façon, se moqua-t-il en fermant un carton de livre.

« - Ah ah… Non, je me demandais, tu sais y a deux jours, quand tu étais chez moi, ton père m'a demandé un truc dans le garage, tu te souviens ?

« - Euh ouais, avança-t-il prudemment en la fixant.

« - Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as regardé bizarrement quand j'en suis ressortie ?

« - Euh… Disons que je trouvais… Je ne sais pas plus heureuse. Tu sais on avait parlé que tu trouvais mon vieux sexy, peu après tu t'enfermes avec lui dans le garage… J'ai du halluciner à cause de la fatigue parce que je ne sais pas, tu m'as semblé plus que comblée !

« - Oh… J'avoue qu'on a parlé d'un truc intéressant, mais de là à ce que ça me comble… Y a une marge, mentit-elle.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle serra ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre en se souvenant du plaisir que les doigts de son amant lui avait procuré en moins de dix minutes puis se reprit. Heureusement pour elle, son meilleur était dos à elle et n'avait pas vu ce geste qui lui avait échappé. Ils reprirent donc leur activité sans plus en parler au contraire, Michael lui proposa de venir chez lui à la base si jamais elle devait quitter la colocation qu'on lui avait proposée mais elle déclina, lui assurant que tout irait bien. Ils en parlaient depuis longtemps, lui mentit-elle et tout était rodé. Elle n'avait plus qu'à demander à ses parents leur accord ou plutôt les prévenir qu'elle allait partir.

« - Comme tu veux, sourit-il. Au fait je les connais les personnes avec qui tu vas vivre en colocation ?

« - Non. C'est des filles de la fac ! En parlant de filles, tu en dragues quand ?

« - Je ne vais plus tarder, ma mère me tanne pour être mamie donc… Je me demande pourquoi elle n'en parle jamais à Jase, mais bon.

« - Peut-être parce que ton frère ne pourra jamais être papa.

« - Qu'en sais-tu ?

« - Bah parce qu'il est homo… Tu ne le savais pas, s'étonna-t-elle.

« - Non, mon frère n'est pas gay, il…

« - Il est homo, Nate me l'a dit l'an dernier quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi Jade ne parlait que de toi. Ta mère n'a pas encore accepté l'homosexualité de ton frère et selon votre père, elle ne l'acceptera jamais parce qu'il ne rentre dans les petites cases de la société.

Michael la fixa voulant la contredire sur l'homosexualité prétendue de son frère seulement, il s'aperçut que cette explication expliquait pourquoi il parlait plus aux filles qu'aux garçons, pourquoi il aimait faire du shopping et surtout il ne l'avait jamais vu embrasser une fille. Fermant la bouche, il fixa sa meilleure amie tout en se demandant depuis quand elle était si proche de son père. Question qu'il posa aux intéressés durant le dîner qui était prévu avec Jason. Celui-ci reposa sa fourchette en grimaçant et fixa son père presque amusé par sa réponse.

« - Comment ça, aussi proche de Mitchie ? On se parle avec ta meilleure amie, pour préparer les fêtes de départ et de retour, on se donne des nouvelles de toi mais rien de plus, dit-il tout en continuant à faire du pied à la jeune femme qui restait impassible.

« - Pourquoi cette question, demanda-t-elle.

« - Je ne sais pas, tu sais des trucs sur ma famille que moi-même j'ignore et tu les tiens de mon père donc ça veut dire que vous ne parlez pas que de moi.

« - Non t'es pas notre unique sujet de conversation, on parle également de Shane, de mes cours, du boulot de ton père, de Jason… De tout et de rien.

« - Vous ne croyez pas que vous auriez tout intérêt à lui dire la vérité, intervint le jeune homme.

« - T'inquiète je sais déjà pour ton homosexualité, assura Michael amusé.

« - Ravi de le savoir mais ce n'est pas de ce secret là dont je parle, mais du leur !

« - Jason, intervint son père. Tu ne te mêles pas de ça !

« - Alors arrête de le prendre pour un con !

Inquiète de la suite de la soirée, Mitchie décida de se faire discrète alors que Nate et son fils aîné se défiaient du regard tandis que le jeune militaire cherchait à comprendre. Il ne comprenait rien si ce n'était que sa meilleure amie avait des secrets pour lui. L'espace d'une seconde, un fol espoir lui envie l'esprit. Se pouvait-il qu'elle partage le même que lui sans le savoir ? La raison lui revint en se souvenant des paroles de son frère. Celui-ci avait sous-entendu que sa meilleure amie partageait son secret avec leur père.

« - Ok stop, on m'explique ? Visiblement je suis le seul à ne pas être au courant !

« - Non tu n'es pas le seul et à dire vrai Jason ne devrait pas l'être non plus, soupira Nate. Oublie ça et…

« - Non explique, histoire qu'on crève l'abcès. Ça ne peut pas être si terrible !

« - Tout dépend de toi, soupira sa meilleure amie en le fixant.

« - Comment ça ?

« - C'est toi qui va entendre le « secret » ! Si tu le prends bien, y a pas de conflit, sinon… Mais je pense que tu n'es pas prêt à l'entendre.

Il la fixa surpris et songea un instant à faire confiance à son instinct seulement sa fierté l'emporta et il décréta vouloir savoir. Il nota qu'elle ferma les yeux une seconde puis elle fixa son père.

« - Bon, je crois que nous n'avons plus le choix, soupira le patriarche en lançant un regard noir à son aîné, écoute on ne voulait pas que tu l'apprennes de cette façon mais avec Mitchie on est…

« - C'est avec votre père que je vais vivre, annonça la jeune femme.

« - Attends, je croyais que c'était des collègues de fac ?

« - Ça me paraissait plus raisonnable de te mentir sur l'identité de ma colocation plutôt que te dire de but en blanc que je vais vivre sous le même toit que ton père. Tu n'aurais peut-être pas compris mon choix… Et c'est aussi pour ça que je n'ai encore rien dit à mes parents. Je suis inquiète de leur réaction.

« - Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait un risque que tu sortes avec mon père !

Jason émit un ricanement qui alerta son frère alors que la jeune femme déglutit avant de fermer les yeux.

« - Exact, je ne pourrais pas tomber amoureuse de ton père… Plus que je ne le suis déjà, avoua-t-elle en le fixant inquiète de sa réaction.

« - Tu… Tu es amoureuse de notre père ?

« - Pour être exact, je sors avec Mitchie depuis ton premier déploiement.

« - Je… Quoi ?

Choqué, il les regarda l'un et l'autre à tour de rôle s'attendant à ce qu'à tout moment quelqu'un lui annonce que c'était une blague, seulement son père restait muet et sa meilleure amie soutenait son regard sans ciller. Il eut quand même la satisfaction de voir que Jason semblait ignorer la date de leur mise en couple officielle puisqu'il fixait leur père la bouche ouverte.

« - C'est dégueulasse, décréta le marine. T'es un vieux dégueulasse, Mitchie a mon âge ! Bordel ça aurait pu être ta fille, hurla-t-il une grimace d'horreur sur le visage avant de fixer la jeune femme. J'avais raison alors l'autre fois dans ton lit, tu le… Tu lui… Tu me répugnes, lui lança-t-il violemment au visage. Il pourrait être ton père et toi tu… Tu couches avec… Je dors chez maman cette nuit, je passerais chercher le reste de mes affaires demain, pendant que tu bosseras, lança-t-il à son père sans jeter un seul regard à sa meilleure amie qui avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas pleurer.

Il quitta la pièce sur ces mots et ils entendirent tous les trois sa voiture démarrer alors que Jason se levait lentement. Sans un mot, il quitta la maison se promettant de ne plus jamais entrer sans frapper. Dès que la seconde voiture se fut éloignée, la jeune femme cessa de se mordre la langue et repoussa son assiette pour poser ses bras en croix sur la table afin de pleurer. Rapidement de violentes secousses lui secouèrent les épaules et Nate oublia ses fils pour consoler sa petite amie. Celle-ci se laissa faire quand il la porta jusqu'au canapé avant de la serrer contre son cœur afin qu'elle sente qu'elle n'était pas seule. Lui aussi partageait sa souffrance. Il s'était attendu à une réaction semblable à celle de Jason seulement il ne lui avait jamais dit ce que son aîné lui avait dit. Elle s'était prise chacun des mots de son meilleur ami comme une gifle et il se promit d'insister auprès de Michael pour que celui-ci présente ses excuses à la jeune femme avec qui, il comptait vivre. Il eut beau lui frotter le dos de longues minutes, lui assurer que ses fils allaient changer d'opinion, que tout ça n'était que leur réaction à chaud, rien n'y fit, elle resta inconsolable tout le reste de la journée et quand il la ramena chez ses parents, elle pleurait toujours.

« - Que s'est-il passé ? Mitchie, ma belle, qu'as-tu ?

« - Elle s'est violemment disputée avec Michael, résuma Nate. Il lui a dit des choses horribles et je pense qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à un tel déversement de haine.

« - Ah ces enfants, soupira Connie en prenant sa fille dans ses bras la laissant pleurer sur son épaule.

Rassuré de savoir qu'elle ne serait pas seule, Nate reprit le volant et rejoignit, cette fois-ci, l'appartement de son ex-femme. Il soupira et se prépara au pire avant de monter les deux étages pour rejoindre le duplex de Jade chez qui il frappa.

« - Que veux-tu, demanda-t-elle froidement.

« - Certainement pas de tes nouvelles ! Je dois parler à Michael !

« - C'est hors de question, je suis chez moi ici et…

« - Ta gueule Jade ! Je vais faire comme si j'ignorais que tu avais fait des doubles des clés de chez moi et toi, tu vas fermer son caquet d'oie et me laisser passer sinon je porte plainte pour abus de confiance et voyeurisme !

Elle le fixa avec rage et releva le menton drapée dans une fausse fierté puis le laissa entrer lui désignant la chambre de leur fils. Il entra sans même frapper prêt à absorber la colère de son fils pour qu'il retrouve son calme face à Mitchie. Celui-ci leva les yeux en entendant la porte se fermer mais en voyant qui lui faisait face, il perdit le calme apparent qu'il avait.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, _papa_ , demanda-t-il avec dédain.

« - Je suis venu pour parler.

« - Parle aux murs, ils seront ravis de t'écouter, moi j'en ai pas envie !… Ou mieux pourquoi n'irais-tu pas voir ta conquête ?

« - Arrête ça tout de suite Michael !

« - Arrêtez quoi ? De dire la vérité ? De t'envoyer en plein visage ces choses dégueulasses que vous faites ? Que j'arrête de te dire ce que je pense de cette… Mon Dieu je ne trouve même pas de mots pour décrire votre…, grimaça-t-il. Pervers comme t'es je paris qu'elle et toi, vous avez déjà… Non je ne veux pas le savoir, frissonna-t-il de dégoût.

« - Ok explique-moi pourquoi ça te répugne à ce point ? Depuis quand trouves-tu dégoûtant l'amour entre un homme et une femme ?

« - C'est pas de l'amour, mais ouais c'est dégueulasse ! Ça devrait être interdit ce genre de… D'association d'humains ! Vous avez vingt-deux ans d'écart… Et merde pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit elle ? Il a six cent soixante douze mille trois cent quarante huit femme à San Diego et il a fallu que ce soit elle que tu choisisses ?

« - Michael, souffla-t-il en se calmant, je n'ai rien choisi, ça m'est tombé dessus comme ça il y a plusieurs années !

« - Plusieurs ? Parce que quand tu étais encore marié, tu t'imaginais déjà la sauter ?

« - Non, je n'imaginais rien et je te prie de mettre un peu plus de respect dans ta voix quand tu parles de ma petite amie !

« - Respecter quoi ? Avant je la respectais, c'était une fille formidable, une jeune femme attachante, belle… Maintenant c'est simplement la putain avec qui tu baises en…

Il ne put finir sa phrase que son père le gifla. Dans le silence de l'appartement la claque raisonna et Michael le fixa choqué. Son regard était plein de haine mais également de souffrance et ce fut à ce moment-là que Nate comprit la véritable raison de la colère de son fils.

« - Mon Dieu, tu es amoureux de Mitchie, souffla-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.

« - N'importe quoi ! Comment je pourrais aimer… Tu rêves, je ne suis pas amoureux de ma meilleure amie !

« - Parce que tu couches avec elle, intervint Jade en entrant. Monsieur est content, il a réalisé son fantasme de se faire la meilleure amie de son fils ! Tu n'es qu'un porc !

« - Parce que tu le savais qu'il l'aimait, demanda le jeune marine choqué.

« - Et à cause de quoi crois-tu qu'on est divorcé ? Comme tu réagirais en si tu découvrais que la personne avec qui es mariée, celle à qui tu as donné deux garçons dont un futur héros de guerre, passe son temps à reluquer la meilleure amie de leur plus jeune fils ? Qu'il avait tellement envie d'elle qu'il a bandé sur une plage bourrée de touristes !

« - Jade ne te mêle pas de cette histoire ! Jusqu'à preuve du contraire on n'est plus marié, je suis libre de faire ce dont j'ai envie !

« - Quand ça blesse notre fils, ça me concerne également !

« - Dans ce cas, prend ton sac et va voir Jason dans son appartement pour lui présenter tes excuses de l'avoir rejeté parce qu'il préfère les hommes aux femmes et ne me fais pas chier !

« - De quel…

« - Dégage, hurla-t-il à son ex-femme qui blessée par tant d'éréthisme quitta la pièce sans discuter. Enfin seul, souffla-t-il. Quant à toi, avoue, Mitchie était plus que ta meilleure amie !

« - Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre de ce qu'elle était pour moi ? T'es passé et t'as tout foutu par terre ! T'as détruit tout ce que… Dégage, je ne veux pas te voir !

« - Non, nous allons crever l'abcès maintenant !

« - Crève-le tout seul, décréta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il fut malheureusement bloqué pas son père et serra les poings de rage.

« - Dégage de mon chemin !

« - Non avant tu vas me faire une promesse.

« - Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

« - Parce que Mitchie ne méritait pas tant de violence de ta part ! Alors prends un jour ou deux mais va la voir pour t'excuser du mal que tu lui as fait ! Que tu ne cautionnes pas notre histoire, c'est un fait mais ta mère et moi t'avons élevé correctement et tu lui dois des excuses !

« - C'est ça !

Sur ces mots, il tordit le bras de son père libérant le passage et sortit de l'appartement pour rejoindre sa voiture seulement il ne put démarrer ne sachant où aller. Habituellement, il aurait été voir sa meilleure amie et tout deux auraient ris de cette histoire imaginant mille fins différentes seulement là, il ne pouvait aller la voir… Il réfléchit puis pris son portable et appela la seule personne qu'il avait envie de voir.

« - C'est Michael, je peux passer ? … J'arrive !

Il raccrocha et démarra au moment où son père sortait de l'immeuble. Refusant de le saluer il quitta le parking et rejoignit la base militaire roulant jusqu'au numéro vingt-huit. Il ne fut pas garé que la porte s'ouvrit sur son ami d'enfance.

« - La vache, t'es passé sous un bus pour avoir cette tête-là ou c'est de naissance ?

« - Ta gueule Shane ! Crois-moi ce n'est vraiment pas le moment !

« - Ok rentre et raconte-moi ça.

Le jeune homme obéit et entra dans la maison qui ressemblait à une garçonnière. Sans un mot, il rejoignit le salon et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil en soupirant cherchant à mettre ses idées en place.

« - Tiens, lui dit son ami en lui tendant une bière. Allez raconte !

« - Mitchie sort avec mon père… Depuis deux ans… Je rêve de faire ma vie avec elle depuis qu'on a treize ans et elle choisit mon père… Encore elle aurait choisi Jason, j'aurais pu comprendre, quoique vu qu'il est homo je ne sois pas certain que j'aurais encaissé le coup mais là… Le pire c'est qu'ils vont habiter ensemble… Je paris qu'ils couchent ensemble… Putain j'ai une vie à la con !

« - C'est clair que c'est digne d'un soap dont raffole ma nana… T'es sûr de ce que tu viens de me dire ?

« - J'ai tout appris ce midi, même si Mitchie m'avait prévenu pour Jason y a quelques jours déjà… Tu imagines qu'il lui a proposé de vivre avec lui ? Dans la maison où il nous a éduqué Jase et moi ? Ils vont dormir et couchent déjà dans le lit où on a été conçu ?

« - Te mets pas ce genre d'idée en tête, c'est mauvais pour toi, lui conseilla Shane avec un drôle de calme.

« - T'as pas l'air surpris… Tu étais au courant ?

« - Pour Jason ? Non. Après pour Mitchie… Elle n'a jamais caché son penchant pour les vieux, je te rappelle que plus jeune elle voulait s'appeler Mitchie Clooney… Ecoute y a un truc que je t'ai jamais dit parce que sur le moment ça m'avait paru dingue mais finalement… Le soir où on a fête notre premier déploiement, tu te souviens, on était chez ton père ?

« - Ouais et ?

« - A un moment, j'ai voulu montrer à Lauryn le coin où j'emmenais mes conquêtes pendant les fêtes d'ado qu'on faisait. Derrière l'abri de jardin, le truc c'est que ce soir-là, on est arrivé, Il y avait ton père et Mitchie. Il était à moitié déshabillé et Mitchou semblait pantelante. Et puis quand on est revenu la première fois d'Irak… Elle t'a sauté au cou et pendant que tu la serrais dans tes bras, je scannais la foule à la recherche de mes parents. Je les ai vu mais j'ai vu le regard de ton père sur Mitchie… Je pensais me gourer et mal interpréter, du coup j'en ai parlé à personne mais finalement…

Ils restèrent silencieux de longues minutes assimilant tout ce qui venait d'être dit puis Michael se traita de con en se frappant le front.

« - Tu sais à combien de nana j'ai dit 'non' ? Pour que Mitchie soit la seule à qui j'aurais fait l'amour ? Et tout ça pour quoi ? Que dalle ! A la prochaine escale, je ne dirais plus non même si c'est pour baiser dans une ruelle sombre le pantalon sur les chevilles !

« - Quel romantisme ! Pense à acheter des capotes, je n'ai pas envie que tu chopes une saloperie !

« - Ta gueule Shane !

« - Je dis ça c'est pour toi ! Ta pauvre mère ne va pas survivre ! Son premier fils est homo, son ex-mari préfère une petite amie plus jeune qu'elle et son dernier à choper une saloperie d'IST… C'est le suicide assuré !

Michael regarda son ami d'enfance, le traita de con mais rit avec lui en imaginant la tête de sa mère qu'il lui apprenait qu'il avait une hépatite ou pire la syphilis.

…

De son côté Mitchie, monta dans sa chambre et pleura de longues minutes sans réussir à se calmer. Quand enfin ce fut bon, elle envoya un message à son petit ami et sourit quand il l'appela.

« - _Tu vas mieux chérie ?_ J'aime quand tu m'appelles comme ça, sourit-elle légèrement, mais oui ça va mieux… Le choc a été plus dur à encaisser que je ne l'aurais cru mais… Il nous en veut ? _A moi énormément, mais je crois qu'il a surtout été blessé de ne pas avoir été au courant plus tôt pour l'attirance que tu éprouvais pour moi._ Comment voulait-il que je lui dise que je rêvais que son père divorce pour pouvoir lui demander de me faire l'amour jusqu'à l'épuisement ? _Je l'ignore, moi je suis le salaud qui lui a volé sa meilleure amie, dans son esprit._ Ouais, souffla-t-elle… Je peux venir dormir chez toi cette nuit ? _Et tes parents ? Tes révisions ?_ Je ne vais pas à la fac demain pour réviser et franchement le reste je m'en fous. J'ai besoin d'être dans tes bras Nate ! Je ne veux rien d'autre que te sentir m'embrasser, me caresser, me déshabiller avant de me faire l'amour pour me faire oublier cette journée de merde ! Ne m'oblige pas à te supplier, même si j'en suis capable. _Je sais et tu n'en as pas besoin. Je t'ai ramené chez tes parents tout à l'heure, uniquement parce que tu devais rentrer tôt pour réviser sinon je t'aurais laissé dans mon lit…_ Tu serais resté avec moi ? _Oui_ , sourit-il. Tu veux dire qu'on aurait été seuls chez toi, que j'aurais été dans ton lit avec toi et que tu ne m'aurais même pas déshabillé ? _Je ne profite pas d'une femme !_ Qui te dit que ce n'est pas moi qui aurais profité de toi ?

Il rit de bon cœur et lui proposa de faire son sac pour autant de nuits qu'elle le déciderait puis ils raccrochèrent. Elle se leva et voulut sortir de sa chambre pour prévenir ses parents qu'elle dormait chez une amie seulement sa mère était contre la porte semblant écouter et elle grimaça en croisant le regard choqué de Connie. Visiblement, elle venait de découvrir que sa fille n'était pas aussi insensible aux garçons qu'ils ne le pensaient.

« - Nate ? Nate Callaway ?

« - Oui maman. Nate, l'homme que j'aime et avec qui je sors depuis deux ans. Chez qui je passe toutes les nuits où je ne suis pas ici. Celui avec qui je vais vivre dès que j'aurais emballé mes affaires ! Alors si tu veux m'engueuler, me traiter de folle, de me dire que cette relation te fait vomir, te gêne pas, j'ai même pas la force d'écouter d'autres reproches. Je veux simplement prendre un sac pour passer quelques jours chez lui et oublier le reste. Que Michael me déteste, que mes amis vont tous me fixer comme si j'étais étrange, que mes parents vont m'empêcher de sortir… Tout ce que je vais c'est me blottir dans ses bras.

« - Et le laisser te faire l'amour.

« - On fait ça à deux généralement, mais oui ce soir je veux sa tendresse… Ecoute je n'ai pas envie de parler de ma sexualité avec toi maman, pas ce soir en tout cas.

« - Très bien, je te laisse partir mais tu te protèges ! Que tu sois amoureuse et active je veux bien, même si j'émets quelques réserves sur votre histoire mais je n'ai pas envie d'être mamie tout de suite !

« - Ne t'en fais pas, on se protège depuis le début.

Connie soupira et se décala pour laisser sa fille passer tout en se demandant ce qu'elle trouvait d'attirant chez les hommes plus vieux qu'elle. « Il est même plus âgé que moi, s'aperçut-elle. » Secouant la tête, elle regarda son bébé rentrer dans sa chambre et préparer son sac avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée où elle attendit la voiture de Nate. Elle sortit sans un mot et Connie la regarda courir jusqu'à la voiture, y monter avant que celle-ci ne démarre.

Dès qu'ils ne furent plus dans la rue où elle vivait Mitchie se sentit mieux et profita d'un feu rouge pour embrasser son petit ami avant de glisser sa main sur le levier de vitesse. S'il trouva sa réaction étrange, il n'en dit rien ne l'interrogeant qu'une fois à l'intérieur de chez lui.

« - Tu semblais triste tout à l'heure et à présent, tu es presque joyeuse, c'est étrange !

« - Non mais pleurer m'a aidé à me remettre les idées en place. Si Michael n'accepte pas notre histoire tant pis, j'irais chez des amies quand il viendra te voir et ma mère m'a entendu te demander de me faire l'amour du coup elle est au courant et m'a simplement demandé de veiller à me protéger d'une grossesse non désirée. Et puis je suis avec toi, j'ai pris de quoi passer la semaine dans tes draps alors la vie est belle. Pas rayonnante mais bien disons.

« - Pas d'autres raisons ?

« - Si, je me dis qu'à présent qu'on sait que tes fils ne vont plus débarquer à l'improviste, tu pourrais peut-être me proposer de zapper le soirée devant la télé pour monter directement faire l'amour avant de passer la nuit dans tes bras.

« - Effectivement, on va zapper la télé ce soir, demain soir et peut-être même durant plusieurs soirs !

Elle sourit et lui tendit la main qu'il attrapa avant de l'entraîner à l'étage où ils s'enfermèrent dans la chambre à coucher.

La jeune femme y passa sa semaine même si elle ne put sortir de la chambre le lendemain, laissant Michael prendre ce dont il avait besoin pour chez lui refusant de manifester sa présence de peur qu'il ne soit pus dur avec elle. Elle ne le revit donc pas avant son départ refusant, malgré l'invitation de Nate, de venir lui dire au revoir passant sa soirée à prier qu'il fasse attention à lui. Pas plus qu'elle ne reçut de lettre de sa part durant son déploiement. Ce fut Shane qui lui en écrivit quelques unes lui assurant qu'il veillait sur leur ami commun et elle le remercia chaleureusement mais n'osa par les voir revenir au port, quatre mois plus tard. Bien sûr, elle savait que le temps adoucissait les peines seulement elle était certaine qu'il faudrait beaucoup de temps à son meilleur ami pour revenir vers elle et elle décida d'attendre qu'il fasse le premier pas. Elle fut donc surprise de recevoir un sms de sa part. « _Je voudrais te voir. T'es chez tes parents ?_ » Inspirant longuement, elle répondit « _Non j'ai déménagé chez ton père. On peut se voir dans un café ?_ » Il lui répondit vingt minutes plus tard. « _Passe plutôt à la base, je refuse qu'on entende ce que j'ai à te dire._ » Elle sourcilla mais quelques minutes plus tard se décida. Prenant un papier, elle écrivit un mot à Nate, avec qui elle vivait officiellement depuis deux mois et demi, puis prit sa voiture pour rejoindre la base où elle s'identifia. Heureusement pour elle, Shane qui passait par là, se porta garant pour elle et elle put entrer. Elle remercia son ami et lui demanda comment il allait depuis leur dernière rencontre.

« - Pas mal. Lauryn et moi on a suivi ton exemple et on vit ensemble. Michael nous a dit que tu comptais quitter la maison familiale, on t'imite.

« - Je suis contente pour vous deux.

« - Merci, je compte même la demander en mariage alors si elle dit 'oui', prépare-toi à être invitée… Et toi Mitchie, demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant pour lui prendre la main, comment tu vas ?

« - Eh bien si on escompte le fait que Jason refuse de venir à la maison depuis que j'y vis et que j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami, tout va bien. Mes parents acceptent mon idylle avec Nate, les voisins jasent mais on s'en contrefout, on s'amuse même à les mettre mal à l'aise en devenant très expressifs dès qu'ils sont dans leur jardin. La routine.

« - Ok, allez je t'accompagne chez Michael et après je file chercher ma future fiancée… Souhaite-moi bonne chance, ajouta-t-il en embrassant sa joue quand ils furent devant la porte de leur ami.

« - T'as pas besoin de chance, elle va dire 'oui', assura-t-elle.

Il la remercia et lui envoya un baiser avant de s'éloigner alors qu'elle frappait à la porte. Le jeune homme ouvrit moins de dix secondes plus tard et la fit entrer sans un mot. La jeune femme obéit et observa la maison. Celle-ci était fonctionnelle plus qu'autre chose. Une cuisine équipée avec une poubelle regorgeant d'emballage de plats cuisinés, un salon composé d'un canapé et d'un fauteuil, aucune télé, ce qui ne l'étonna guère, et un couloir menant à des toilettes ainsi qu'un escalier. Aucune déco ni même de photo de sa famille.

« - Alors, dit-elle en se tournant face à lui.

« - Euh allons nous asseoir au salon. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

« - De l'eau pétillante si tu as sinon de l'eau.

Il hocha la tête et lui tendit une bouteille de Perrier©, avant de se prendre une bière puis la rejoignit sur le canapé. Il la fixa de longues minutes sans dire un mot se moquant de la mettre mal à l'aise puis soupira.

« - T'as l'air heureuse, dit-il enfin.

« - Je le serais vraiment quand tu cesseras de m'en vouloir pour un événement dont je ne suis pas responsable mais je ne suis pas à plaindre. Et toi ?

« - Ça pourrait être pire, je pourrais vivre chez mon père et souffrir. Au moins ici, je peux prétendre que toute cette histoire n'est pas réelle, reconnut-il.

« - Pourquoi souffrirais-tu ? Ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais repoussé en apprenant que tu étais amoureux, l'accusa-t-elle.

« - Ce… N'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Mais… Ecoute, il y a un truc que je ne t'ai jamais dit, de peur que tu me repousses ou pire, que tu brises mes espoirs mais maintenant… Disons que ça n'a plus aucune espèce d'assurance, soupira-t-il. Le truc c'est que j'appréhende ta réaction. Mon père n'a pas été ravi de le découvrir mais si on doit redevenir amis, autant que tu saches le fond de l'histoire… Si j'ai mal pris votre histoire et que j'ai pris mes distances ce n'est pas uniquement parce que tu étais ma meilleure amie mais parce que j'étais amoureux de toi. Enfin je le suis toujours, admit-il, mais le fait est que j'ai rêvé mille fois qu'on se mette ensemble sans jamais se quitter.

« - Non, souffla-t-elle effrayée. Michael, je…

« - Non laisse-moi terminer s'il te plait. J'ai passé mes heures de libre, durant mon dernier déploiement à réfléchir à comment t'avouer mes sentiments, les rêves que je faisais et tout ça… Je tiens à tout te dire à présent. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, on avait treize ans et depuis, même si je suis sorti avec plusieurs filles pour moi ça n'avait pas d'importance parce que je ne faisais rien d'autre que les embrasser, je ne m'attachais pas à elle et quand on a grandi et qu'elles avaient envie de plus, je les quittais parce que je ne pouvais pas coucher avec elle sans être amoureux. C'est au-dessus de mes forces, aujourd'hui encore, pourtant ce ne sont pas les occasions qui ont manqués mais… Bref, au fils des années, j'imaginais plus que des baisers et quand vous m'avez avoués que vous étiez ensembles, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de songer que vous ne vous contentiez pas de baisers chastes et ça m'a blessé parce que j'ai compris que même si vous vous sépareriez, tu ne te mettrais jamais avec moi et… Ça m'était insupportable, ça m'est insupportable, se reprit-il. C'est pour cette raison que je ne vais plus voir mon père, que je ne te donne plus de nouvelles et tout ça… Je ne peux pas vous regarder vous aimer sans souffrir.

« - Pourquoi me le dire maintenant ?

« - J'ai demandé une mutation dans un autre état. La distance adoucira peut-être ma douleur mais surtout ça vous permettra à vous d'être plus à l'aise.

« - Mais… Où va-tu partir ?

« - J'ai demandé Norfolk, Little Creek et Pearl Harbor, on verra.

« - Non, dit-elle en se levant d'un bond avant de marcher dans le salon. Non tu n'as pas le droit de partir comme ça ! Pense à ta mère, à Jason…

« - Je pense surtout à moi pour le moment.

« - C'est dégueulasse et lâche de ta part, l'accusa-t-elle. Je te croyais courageux ? Tu… Tu avais dit que je pourrais toujours compter pour toi et là tu me punis parce que je suis amoureuse ! Je te déteste Michael !

Sans un mot de plus, elle sortit de la maison les larmes aux yeux et commença à repartir quand il la rattrapa.

« - Attends Mitchie, tu ne comprends pas…

« - Si je comprends très bien au contraire ! Tu as tous tes amis ici, ta famille et tu pars simplement parce que tu refuses que je sois heureuse ! Tu vois je comprends très bien la situation. Je ne l'accepte pas mais je la comprends !

« - Mitchie, dit-il en la retenant par le poignet…

« - Lâche-moi ! Puisque tu veux partir eh bien part ! Et rompt tes promesses les unes après les autres, de toute façon qu'en as-tu à faire de la souffrance que tu infliges aux autres, lui demanda-t-elle blessée.

« - Eh Callaway une dispute d'amoureux ?

« - Ta gueule Linkwood, asséna-t-il à son collègue avant de fixer sa meilleure amie, et toi as-tu conscience de ma souffrance ?

« - Parce que tu crois que je ne souffre pas de cette situation ? Crois-tu que j'ai choisie vraiment qui j'aimais ? Bordel il n'y a que dans le monde des bisounours qu'on peut tous aimer sans souffrance ! Mais ça fait parti de la vie ! Tu pourrais aller aussi loin que tes jambes te le permettre, prendre des trains, des bateaux des avions, et même aller sur la Lune ou Pluton tu souffriras toujours ! Et tu feras souffrir les autres autour de toi !

« - Et que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que je regarde la femme que j'aime depuis dix ans faire sa vie avec un autre sans réagir ? Encourager une histoire qui me fait vomir ? Vous voir nager dans le bonheur et rester tout sourire, lui demanda-t-il énervé par sa réaction. Tout ça pour que tu sois heureuse !

« - Non, je veux que tu sois celui que tu as toujours été ! Ce gamin courageux qui n'hésitait pas à prendre ma défense, à s'accuser à ma place, à frapper les petits cons qui me brisaient le cœur ! C'est celui-là que je veux que tu sois, pas ce lâche qui se cache derrière des excuses bidon pour ne pas affronter ses problèmes !

« - Tiens Michael, Mitchie, intervint Shane accompagné de Lauryn. Pourquoi vous discutez ici ? Pourquoi ne pas retourner chez Michael ?

« - Et toi tu le savais qu'il partait ? Qu'il voulait déménager à Hawaï parce que je le dégoûte ? Non pardon, je te répugne et te fais vomir, précisa-t-elle blessée par ce qu'il lui avait dit. Vu ta tête, non… Pour une fois je ne suis donc pas sa seule amie à ne rien connaître des secrets de mon meilleur ami que je suis en train de perdre…

« - Tu m'as perdu quand tu t'es mise avec Nate !

« - Dans ce cas, pourquoi m'avoir demandé de venir te voir si je ne suis plus rien pour toi ? Tu sais quoi, reprit-elle sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je m'en fous ! Barre-toi, fuis tes problèmes et tes petites histoires d'amourette d'écolière, couche avec toutes ces filles qui te courent après, tu peux même jouer les héros ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je continuerais à m'inquiéter et pleurer le soir dans mon lit pour un militaire égoïste et sans scrupule !

Elle commença à repartir, sous le regard surpris des témoins de la scène, notamment Lauryn qui ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle entendait. Shane plus au courant des choses soupira longuement. Cette histoire n'était pas terminée. Il les connaissait trop bien l'un et l'autre, et la suite lui donna raison puisque, une nouvelle fois, Michael tenta de retenir la jeune femme qu'il aimait pour défendre ses idées seulement, sans prévenir elle lui mit un coup de poing au visage se faisant siffler par certains marines qui s'étaient arrêtés curieux. Sous le choc, il la lâcha et sans saluer ses amis, elle s'éloigna furieuse se concentrant sur sa colère pour oublier sa peine. Ils n'étaient plus amis et ne le seraient jamais parce qu'elle avait décidé de répondre aux baisers de Nate. « Il me punie parce qu'il est malheureux, songea-t-elle en montant dans sa voiture… Va au diable Michael Callaway ! » Prenant le volant, elle quitta le parking et rentra chez elle. La maison était vide aussi, elle déchira le mot et monta dans leur chambre où elle s'enferma pour pleurer. A l'abri des regards, elle donna libre court à ses larmes, revivant sans cesse les deux scènes qu'il lui avait faites. Toutes ses horreurs qu'il avait dites. Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'elle le répugnait, que leur histoire le faisait vomir ou qu'il trouvait leur relation dégoûtante qui lui faisait le plus mal, c'était ce qu'il lui avait dit dans son salon. Il était amoureux d'elle depuis des années. L'idée la fit frémir d'horreur et elle sanglota de plus belle, en songeant qu'ils se faisaient mutuellement souffrir à présent. « Je te déteste Michael, songea-t-elle. Maudis sois-tu ! Toi et tes aveux à la con ! »

Elle resta ainsi de longues minutes sans être dérangée puis Nate dut rentrer puisque quelqu'un chercha à entrer dans la pièce avant d'y frapper doucement.

« - Mitchie ? Tu es là ?

Elle releva la tête en reconnaissant la voix de Jason et sourcilla. Il ne lui parlait plus depuis qu'elle avait emménagé, soit plus de deux mois. Pourquoi était-il venu ? Essuyant ses joues, elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre et l'interrogea du regard.

« - La vache ! Mon père te quitte ou quoi, plaisanta-t-il mal à l'aise.

« - Non même si Michael, Jade et toi n'attendez que ça ! Notre rupture n'est pas à l'ordre du jour.

« - Ouais écoute à propos de ça justement… On peut aller au salon ? Je n'aime pas trop l'idée d'être dans la pièce ou vous… Enfin tu vois, dit-il en se grattant la nuque les joues rouges.

Elle hocha la tête et lui demanda une seconde afin d'aller se passer de l'eau sur le visage puis le rejoignit alors qu'il leur servait deux verres de coca. Elle le remercia en souriant doucement puis lui demanda s'il allait bien.

« - Ouais. Ma mère est passé voir mon appart, y a quelques jours, ça m'a fait bizarre ! Heureusement j'étais seul mais c'était sacrément bizarre… Et je me suis aperçu à ce moment-là que Michael et moi n'avons pas été tendre avec toi. J'ignore pourquoi il était si furieux mais pour ma part, je te dois des excuses. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si on pouvait choisir qui on aimait. Et puis je suis mal placé pour te juger vu que je suis homo. Donc je te prie de bien vouloir m'excuser pour ma distance.

« - C'est rien et puis il faut reconnaître qu'on n'a jamais été très proches.

« - Ouais… Tu me faisais flipper.

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Je sais pas, je me sentais mal à l'aise quand tu étais là ! Peut-être à cause du fait que tu sembles tellement sûre de toi et de tout que c'en est intimidant… Ou alors j'avais déjà compris que je devrais t'appeler belle-maman un jour et l'idée ne m'enchante guère, rit-il.

« - Euh on n'en est pas encore là tu sais ? Et puis loin de moi l'idée de me considérer comme ta belle-mère… Au mieux, je préfère que tu m'appelles Mitchie comme les rares fois où on s'est parlé !

« - Pas de soucis… Dis-moi vous ne comptez pas me faire un demi-frère ? Ou pire une demi-sœur ?

« - T'as quoi contre les filles, rit-elle avant de se reprendre, non c'est pas dans mes projets… Cela dit, ajouta-t-elle après qu'il eut soupiré de soulagement, un accident est vite arrivé !

« - Protégez-vous !

Elle sourit et lui assura qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'être maman. « Tout de suite du moins, plus tard, peut-être, ajouta-t-elle in petto. » Il la remercia puis lui demanda pourquoi elle pleurait plus tôt. Il la vit nettement se rembrunir et fronça les sourcils. Une larme coula sur sa joue qu'elle essuya et ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

« - Ton frère m'a… Tu savais que Michael était amoureux de moi ?

« - Non… Oh merde, s'exclama-t-il en comprenant la raison de ses larmes. Bordel ! Mais… Il te l'a dit ? Alors que t'es avec notre père ? Pourquoi ?

« - Oui tout à l'heure. Oui malgré que je sois avec Nate. J'ignore si je peux en parler à quelqu'un.

« - Ouais… Bordel à sa place, je ne t'aurais rien dit. Ne serait-ce que par égard pour l'histoire que tu vis…

« - Hello, les interrompit Nate en arrivant. Salut ma belle. Jason que fais-tu ici mon grand ? Besoin d'une perceuse ?

« - Non, j'étais venu pour m'excuser auprès de Mitchie pour mon attitude et pour vous demander si je pouvais vous présenter quelqu'un ?

« - C'est sérieux entre vous ?

« - Disons que ça pourrait le devenir, admit-il en fixant la jeune femme qui venait de lui poser la question. C'est pour ça que j'étais ravi d'être seul quand maman est passée. Elle m'aurait mis mal à l'aise.

« - Ah ça, c'est la spécialité de ta mère en effet, reconnut son père. Tu as une date de prévue ?

« - Non je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé. Je voulais votre accord d'abord, enfin surtout le tien, précisa-t-il en le fixant, dans la mesure où tu es mon père mais vu que vous êtes ensemble, je préfère savoir si ça dérange belle-maman !

« - Si tu continues de m'appeler, je vais le mettre mal à l'aise, lui, sourit-elle, mais aucun problème. J'ai l'esprit ouvert. Evite simplement ce soir et demain, J'ai un TP en psycho après-demain et si je pouvais le réussir ça m'arrangerait bien donc…

« - Pas de soucis, il bosse de toute façon. Je vais lui demander si samedi c'est bon… Attend, dit-il en prenant son portable. Tom ? Salut, dis-moi je me demandais si tu serais d'acc pour rencontrer une partie de ma famille ? _…_ Non mon père et ma belle-mère uniquement.

« - Je vais étrangler ton fils et le foutre dans le mixeur, grogna-t-elle amusée.

« - Bah écoute je leur demande pour samedi soir, dit-il en les fixant pour les voir hocher la tête, alors ok va pour ce samedi. _…_ Non pas de vin, ma belle-mère est difficile ! _…_ Ok à ce soir. Voilà le rendez-vous est pris. Prête _belle-maman_?

« - Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je raconte à ce Tom…

« - Thomas de son vrai prénom, la reprit-il.

« - Ok tu tiens vraiment à ce que je suis raconte que petit, tu avais peur du _croque-mitaine_ ? Eh oui je suis au courant, ajouta-t-elle en le voyant écarquiller les yeux.

« - Je le préviendrais que tu vas me mettre à l'aise !

« - T'inquiète, je suis une championne des question indiscrètes et gênantes… Tu ne seras pas le seul !

Il rit et leva les mains en signe de réédition avant de lui promettre de ne plus l'appeler ainsi puis les laissa expliquant qu'il avait des courses à faire pour le dîner. Il revint néanmoins pour demander à Mitchie si elle buvait du vin.

« - Pas vraiment mais un verre ne me dérange pas. Pourquoi ?

« - Thomas m'a demandé ce qu'il pouvait apporter à ma belle-mère. Je lui dirais de ne pas t'appeler ainsi, rassure-toi, ajouta-t-il aussitôt.

« - Oh je préfère le chocolat mais le vin sera très bien.

Il hocha la tête et quitta la maison faisant soupirer la jeune femme qui fixa son petit ami en se demandant si elle devait, oui ou non, lui dire ce que Michael lui avait confié. Elle savait qu'il était au courant mais elle se sentait mal à l'aise à l'idée d'évoquer les sentiments de son fils sans qu'il soit présent. Prenant sa décision, elle se leva et lui proposa de faire des lasagnes au saumon le faisant sourire. Le temps qu'elle les fit, il monta prendre sa douche la laissant réfléchir à comment amener le sujet dans la conversation si bien qu'elle ne le vit pas revenir. Pas plus qu'elle ne nota le regard étrange qu'il posa sur elle.

« - Mitchie, l'appela-t-il. Tout va bien ?

« - Euh… Oui et non, mais je ne peux pas t'en parler sans… Sans la présence de Michael, disons.

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Eh bien d'une part ça le concerne, et c'est en plus lié à un truc qu'il ne t'a pas encore annoncé donc…

Il hocha la tête et quitta la cuisine la faisant respirer quelques secondes seulement en l'entendant appeler le jeune homme, elle déglutit. Elle ne voulait plus le voir. Encore moins ce soir alors qu'elle était toujours furieuse contre lui. Elle termina néanmoins le plat qui fut près au moment où la sonnette retentit. Déglutissant, elle regarda Nate ouvrir et se tourna pour ne pas faire face à son ancien ami. Puisqu'il ne voulait pas faire d'effort pour rester ami avec elle, elle refusait d'en faire.

« - Mitchie tu m'expliques le problème ?

« - Demande à ton fils, rétorqua-t-elle glaciale.

Il dut être étonné de son ton puisqu'il s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras alors qu'une démarche, qu'elle supposa être celle de Michael, s'éloignait vers le salon. Lentement, elle se tourna pour faire face à son petit ami et s'excusa avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse.

« - Vous pouvez cesser vos échanges de salives quand je suis dans le coin, s'énerva le militaire, c'est répugnant !

« - Quel aménité Michael ! Nous ne t'avons pas éduqué ainsi avec Jade.

« - Non mais vu qu'à cette époque tu avais déjà envie de te faire mon ex meilleure amie, je doute que tu saches réellement comment j'ai été éduqué !

Cette phrase glaça la jeune femme qui s'immobilisa avant de le fixer froidement.

« - Tu veux pas fermer ta gueule cinq minutes et respecter notre bonheur ? Que ça ne te plaise pas parce que tu es amoureux de moi, je peux le concevoir mais dans ce cas, ferme les yeux ou regarde ailleurs mais par pitié la ferme, s'énerva-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

« - Tu l'as mise au courant à ce que j'entends.

« - Logique, j'ai demandé à changer de base. J'espère être muté à Hawaï pour ne plus vous voir vous embrasser et lui permettre d'être heureuse.

Cette nouvelle surprit Nate qui réagit cependant mieux que sa petite amie. Comprenant qu'il leur donnait sa bénédiction, il s'assit à côté de son fils et le remercia de ce geste. Michael hocha simplement la tête refusant d'entrer dans les détails et voulut partir seulement son père le retint en lui demandant depuis quand ils n'étaient plus amis.

« - Depuis que vous êtes ensemble !

« - C'est une réaction disproportionnée Michael ! Même ta mère en réagirait pas ainsi et pourtant… C'est un cas à part !

« - Bon écoute papa, j'accepte votre histoire, enfin grossièrement, ne me demande pas en plus de rester son meilleur ami c'est au-dessus de mes forces. D'une part parce que je connais tous ses secrets et les problèmes qu'elle rencontrait avec chacun de ses ex, et je refuse de savoir que tu souffres de panne, ou quoi que ce soit qui se passe dans votre lit, et de plus, maintenant que t'es avec elle, je ne peux plus lui faire confiance pour garder mes secrets loin de tes oreilles donc… Je n'ai pas le choix !

« - Pas nécessairement son meilleur ami, mais au moins son ami. Crois-moi, tu comptes énormément pour elle. Plus qu'elle ne voudra l'admettre, surtout maintenant mais tu comptes pour elle… Ecoute, ajouta-t-il en notant qu'il semblait plus réceptif, je ne te demande pas d'aller la voir maintenant ni rien mais réfléchis à ce que je viens de te dire et au fait que tu l'as connais mieux que personne. Crois-moi à chacun de tes départs, elle est dans un sale état, elle stresse et pleure pour rien…

« - Je vais voir… Papa, reprit-il après quelques secondes, si tu avais su ce que je ressentais pour elle, tu…

« - Si je l'avais su, je ne l'aurais jamais touchée Michael. De quelques manière que ce soit. Elle ne serait restée que ta meilleure amie, sans rien de plus à mes yeux, assura-t-il en le fixant.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux pour réfléchir. « Si j'en avais parlé à quelqu'un, songea-t-il, on n'en serait pas là. Elle ne serait peut-être plus aussi proche de moi qu'avant mais on serait amis et non en guerre. » Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne l'entendit pas descendre et sursauta quand son père quitta le salon. Le suivant des yeux, il nota la présence de sa meilleure amie et l'observa réellement. Certes, elle semblait distante, mais il nota également qu'elle s'épanouissait depuis qu'elle sortait avec son père. Cette révélation le frappa de plein fouet et il sortit dans le jardin, pour ne pas les voir s'embrasser, mais surtout pour téléphoner à Shane.

« - _Michael ?_ L'unique, grogna-t-il, je voulais ton avis, t'es plus objectif que moi… Tu trouves Mitchie heureuse ? _Pas depuis que tu la fuis mais sinon complètement. Elle paraît heureuse en tout cas. Pourquoi ?_ Pour savoir… Je crois que j'ai fait une connerie en la repoussant si brusquement. _Honnêtement ? Oui, t'as fait la plus belle connerie de ta vie, d'ailleurs Lauryn me charge de te prévenir qu'elle compte passer sa soirée à te maudire ! Toi et tous les types frustrés qui profitent des filles pour se défouler !…_ Ok, remercie-là pour moi. J'imagine que, quelque part, je mérite ces malédictions, grommela-t-il peu convaincu par ce qu'il disait… Bon je te laisse, ils ont fini de se lécher la pomme de l'autre côté. _Bonne soirée_ , rit son ami, _et salue Mitchie de ma part._

Michael grimaça et lui promit de faire au mieux avant de raccrocher. A présent, il n'avait plus qu'à trouver comment reparler à sa meilleure amie. Il rentra la tête ailleurs et nota que son père mettait la table pour trois.

« - On t'invite à manger ce…

« - _Tu_ l'invites à manger nuance, rétorqua la jeune femme depuis la cuisine.

« - Laisse, j'y vais, souffla-t-il en voyant Nate amorcer un pas dans sa direction. Euh Mitchie… Je sais que tu m'entends donc je venais… Pour m'excuser de ce que je t'ai dit. De mes insultes, de mon attitude et… Enfin bref, je voudrais… Je sais qu'on ne retrouvera jamais notre complicité d'antan mais…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, ne sachant comment formuler ses pensées. Il eut néanmoins la satisfaction de la voir s'arrêter de nettoyer le plan de travail puis elle se tourna vers lui et ancra son regard dans le sien.

« - Mais quoi ?

« - Je sais pas. Honnêtement Mitchie, je ne sais pas. Je t'en veux d'avoir choisi de vivre avec mon père, je m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir dit avant combien je suis… J'étais amoureux de toi, se reprit-il, et en même temps, je nous en veux de nous faire du mal comme ça mais je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de te détester pour tout ça… Ecoute, je vais rentrer chez moi, mangez entre vous et… Laisse-moi du temps pour accepter tout ça.

Sur ces mots, il s'approcha et embrassa son front avant de saluer son père. La main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée, il leur passa le bonjour de Shane puis quitta la maison. Il rentra chez lui, la mort dans l'âme et poussa son fauteuil pour faire des pompes comme il le faisait chaque soir pour se vider l'esprit et dormir tranquillement inconscient que son départ avait mis son amie d'enfance mal à l'aise.

Elle eut beaucoup de mal à dormir cette nuit-là et finit même pas se relever au milieu de la nuit pour aller s'asseoir sur le balancelle dans le jardin pour réfléchir à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il avait besoin de temps pour accepter leur relation et lui demandait de ne pas revenir vers lui. « Il croit être le seul à avoir quelque chose à accepter, se demanda-t-elle. Il peut me dire toutes les horreurs qu'il veut et je dois les accepter et oublier sur le champ sous prétexte que monsieur est malheureux ? Il s'imagine qu'il est le seul à souffrir de tout ça ? » Elle resta de longues heures sur la balancelle ne se rendant pas compte que le soleil se levait et seul l'arrivée de Nate dans le jardin la fit revenir à elle. Elle lui sourit et lorsqu'il lui annonça qu'il était six heures du matin, elle rentra avant de monter prendre une douche pour se réchauffer. Ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner dans un silence qui dura plusieurs jours pour Mitchie qui ne cessait de réfléchir. Elle finit par se rendre compte que Michael lui manquait et décida, de passer au-dessus de ces insultes. Elle ne lui pardonnait pas bien sûr, mais elle ne voulait plus en parler pour le moment. Un jour, quand l'eau aurait coulé sous les ponts, qu'ils auraient grandis et mûris alors elle aborderait, de nouveau, le sujet mais pas pour le moment.

Nate fut ravi de la voir à nouveau pleine de vie lorsqu'il rentra du travail mais grimaça quand elle lui annonça qu'ils devaient aller faire les courses pour le repas. En effet, Jason amenait Thomas au soir et elle avait prévu de faire ses fameux pavés de saumons accompagnés de pommes de terre rissolées, avec une mousse au chocolat et à la noix de coco. Voulant gagner du temps, il partit acheter ce qu'il manquait à la jeune femme tandis qu'elle continuait de cuisiner. Lorsqu'il revint, la maison était pleins d'odeurs délicieuses qui lui donnèrent l'eau à la bouche. Posant tout, il s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça de dos avant de picorer son cou, sans savoir que, de son côté Jason peinait quelque peu pour préparer son petit ami au dîner.

En effet, tandis qu'ils se préparaient, il avait tenté de lui expliquer la relation quelque peu déstabilisante de son père sans réussir à trouver les mots. Il y réfléchissait depuis plusieurs jours mais à chaque fois, ça sonnait ses explications sonnaient fausses dans son esprit et il changeait d'idée. A dix-huit heures, ils montèrent dans la voiture comme prévu et il s'engagea dans la circulation tout en tapotant sur le volant.

« - Un problème lui demanda son ami.

« - Ouais… Disons que je cherche depuis plusieurs jours à te parler de mon père mais j'ai beau chercher je ne trouve pas comment te parler.

« - Quoi donc ?

« - Eh bien Mitchie n'est pas totalement le genre de personne qu'on imagine avec mon père. Enfin non, ils vont très bien ensemble pour le peu que j'en ai vu mais… Comment dire, grogna-t-il en s'arrêtant à un feu rouge. Disons qu'elle est plus jeune que lui.

« - Ouais je me doute que ta belle-mère est plus jeune.

« - Euh petite parenthèse, ne l'appelle pas comme ça, elle déteste et puis ils ne sont pas mariés, sourit-il. Je lui ai donné ce surnom pour briser la glace mais bon… Ecoute, soupira-t-il quand il se gara, Je… Evite de faire une remarque désobligeante devant eux d'accord ? Parce qu'il…

Il ne put aller plus loin que la porte s'ouvrit sur la jeune femme qui sortait une poubelle en interdisant à Nate de toucher au dessert.

« - Et fais gaffe, je le saurais si tu as trempé ton doigt dans la mousse, ça fera une trace !

« - J'ignorais que tu avais une petite sœur, sourit Thomas en sortant la bouteille de vin et la boite de chocolat prévu.

« - C'est la copine de mon père, souffla-t-il embarrassé.

« - Oh ! Ouais je comprends mieux tes hésitations à me parler d'eux. Allez t'en fais pas, promis je ne ferais pas de remarques méchantes.

Rassuré Jason signala leur présence à la brunette qui remontait tranquillement l'allée. Elle se tourna et leur fit signe de venir les attendant sur place, inquiète de la réaction qu'aurait le dénommé Thomas. Ils arrivèrent à son niveau et remontèrent l'allée d'un pas tranquille. Le jeune homme sourit en notant que pour l'occasion, elle portait une petite robe noire qu'il trouva adorable. Quand ils entrèrent dans la maison, Nate les rejoignit tout sourire.

« - J'ai pas touché à ta mousse !

« - J'imagine que malgré le tâche accusatrice sur le coin de ta bouche, je dois te croire, sourit-elle amusée.

« - Euh papa, _belle-maman_ , je vous présente Thomas mon compagnon. Tom voici Nate mon père et Mitchie sa petite amie.

« - Toi tu vas avoir des problèmes, grommela la jeune femme avant de sourire au nouveau venu à qui elle tendit la main, ravie de te rencontrer Thomas.

« - C'est réciproque. Euh tenez, ajouta-t-il en lui donnant la boite de chocolat, Jason m'a dit que vous préfériez ça au vin.

« - C'est très gentil de ta part, mais tu peux me tutoyer, je suis pas si vieille.

Il lui sourit et salua Nate laissant à la jeune femme le temps de le détailler. Plutôt grand, il devait frôler le mètre quatre-vingt, les cheveux noirs artistiquement décoiffés, des yeux bleus foncé, la peau hâlée, il semblait musclé à en croire les épaules carrées qu'il avait. « Ouais tous les homos sont mignons, songea-t-elle avant de tendre la main au fils de son petit ami. » Les présentations faites, ils rejoignirent le salon où Nate servit l'apéritif tout en essayant de connaître le jeune homme, le seul que Jason leur avait présenté.

« - Que faites-vous dans la vie ?

« - Pour le moment je suis coursier malgré mes études d'architectures, ça m'aide à payer mon loyer, mais j'espère trouver un poste rapidement. Et vous ?

« - Je travaille comme agent d'assurance quant à Mitchie…

« - Je termine mon année de professorat et après je pourrais enseigner, précisa la jeune femme en prenant un bretzel. Vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ? Oh désolée je suis curieuse mais j'adore les histoires d'amour, expliqua-t-elle amusée.

« - Oh facile, je faisais une course dans l'immeuble où Jason travaille comme agent d'accueil. Dès que je l'ai vu j'ai eu un coup de cœur mais je ne pensais pas qu'il était homo. J'ai déposé la lettre et je suis reparti.

« - Mais il est revenu le soir même deux minutes avant la fermeture pour me demander direct si j'étais homo. Cinq minutes après, il me proposait d'aller boire un verre au bar pas loin de mon boulot, compléta Jason en souriant.

La jeune femme décréta que c'était beau comme un film de Woody Allen ce qui les fit tous rire et créa une ambiance agréable pour le repas. Celui-ci se déroula sans anicroche et Thomas se montra curieux de leur relation. Veillant à éviter tout faux-pas, il leur demanda si leur relation n'était pas difficile à vivre au quotidien à cause du regard des autres. Il nota aussitôt le sourire figé de la jeune femme et voulut s'excuser seulement Nate lui avoua qu'ils s'en amusaient au contraire. La conversation s'éloigna du sujet jusqu'au moment où Thomas se porta volontaire pour aider Mitchie à apporter le dessert.

« - Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure. Jason ne m'a pas dit que c'était un sujet sensible.

« - Ce n'est pas ça, simplement Michael le petit frère de Jason ne l'a pas pris aussi bien que le reste du monde et… Disons que j'ai peur d'avoir brisé quelque chose dans leur famille à cause de ça.

« - Je comprends. Jason ne parle pas souvent de son frère il m'a simplement dit qu'il était militaire et que c'était le chouchou de sa mère ce qui ne lui convenait pas.

« - Si tu avais une mère comme Jade, crois-moi tu serais comme Jason, ravi qu'elle préfère un de tes frères à toi, sourit-elle en revenant dans la salle à manger. Nate j'ai vu la trace de ton doigt, va au coin, dit-elle en lui désignant le coin. Et tu seras privé de dessert !

Il la fixa d'un air malheureux puis se leva et rejoignit réellement le coin les faisant tous rire de bon cœur. Il revint aussitôt et quand ils furent tous servis, goûta à la mousse qu'il trouvait délicieuse. Ce fut l'avis général et elle rougit devant leur compliment, encore plus quand Thomas lui demanda sa recette.

Malheureusement cette soirée, si agréable soit-elle, ne se termina pas de manière agréable. En effet, Jade décida de venir à l'improviste et accusa, à tort ou à raison, Nate d'être la cause du déménagement prochain de Michael. Nouvelle qui surprit Jason et fit grimacer Mitchie qui se recroquevilla sur le fauteuil. Thomas le remarqua mais s'abstint de commentaire en entendant les horreurs que la nouvelle venue hurlait à la figure du maître de maison.

« - Bon maintenant tu la fermes, soupira Nate énervé. J'ai un invité ce soir alors tu t'en vas ! Et tu me rends les doubles des clés que t'as fait de chez moi ! T'as voulu le divorce tu l'as maintenant tu dégages et interdiction de remettre un orteil dans cette maison tant que je ne t'aurais pas invité ! Tu n'es plus la bienvenue ici !

« - Ah ça depuis que tu baises cette gamine, y a pas à dire tu te comportes en homme, cingla-t-elle froidement en désignant la jeune femme qui se tendit.

« - Maman la ferme, s'emporta Jason en se levant du canapé. Que tu n'aies pas accepté que papa préfère Mitchie à toi, ça te regarde mais tes crises incessantes de jalousie n'ont pas lieu d'être !

« - Parce que tu acceptes que cette gamine soit ta belle-mère à présent ?

« - Elle fera une mère bien plus compétente que toi, rétorqua-t-il la blessant au passage.

Celle-ci loin de s'en aller continua de discréditer la relation que Nate entretenait avec la jeune femme de vingt-deux ans de moins sans se préoccuper du mal qu'elle faisait. Ni Jason ni son père ne s'aperçurent qu'elle tentait vainement de refréner ses larmes. Thomas assis face à elle nota le problème et pinça son amant qui se retourna à peine. Il ne lui jeta qu'un regard mais il en profita pour désigner la jeune femme. Aussitôt Jason prévint son père qui cessa immédiatement de répondre à son ex-femme.

« - Bon maintenant ça suffit ! Présente tes excuses à Mitchie et va-t'en Jade ou j'appelle la police !

Naturellement, elle refusa de s'excuser et reprit ses insultes pour le pousser à bout seulement, elle n'avait pas prévu que la jeune femme, bien que touchée de plein fouet par ses insultes incessantes, réagirait. Sans un mot, elle sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro avant de mettre le haut-parleur.

« - _Service des urgences de la police_ , répondit une voix féminine. Bonsoir, ici Mitchie Torres, je vous appelle pour vous signaler une effraction chez moi. _De quel ordre madame ?_ L'ex femme de mon compagnon est entré chez nous par effraction et…

« - N'importe quoi, la coupa Jade. Raccrochez ce téléphone sur le champ ou je vous…

« - Elle me menace à présent et j'aimerais que vous interveniez avant qu'elle n'en vienne aux mains, ajouta la jeune femme en réfrénant ses larmes.

Jade blanchit en entendant la policière prévenir qu'elle allait envoyer une patrouille, et jeta les trois trousseaux de clés qu'elle avait fait faire avant de partir précipitamment de la maison.

« - Bon… Je te remercie Carrie. _Pas de problème_ , rit la jeune femme. _J'adore faire l'agent de police !_ Je sais, sourit-elle. Bonne fin de soirée.

Elle raccrocha aussitôt sous le regard interloqué des trois hommes qui la fixaient perplexe.

« - Euh… Une copine de fac fait du théâtre. On a un code entre nous. Au lieu de composer le numéro de la police, j'ai appelé son numéro. Elle répond toujours en signalant qu'on est au standard de la police, ça lui permet de filtrer les appels dont elle ne veut pas, expliqua-t-elle en essuyant ses joues.

« - T'as de sacrée contacts !

« - Ouais la prochaine génération de prof de San Diego est spéciale… J'ai des collègues travestis, des nanas qui font des lap dance, des hommes spécialiste du strip stease, et je passe sur ceux qui ont des perversions sexuelles déstabilisante, ou des orientations sexuelles qui pourraient ne pas plaire à tout le monde.

« - A ce point-là ?

« - Ouais. Un copain adore se déguiser en poney, une autre est une grande adepte des histoires à trois, une autre ne jure que par les déguisements, lista-t-elle amusée.

« - Tu m'étonnes que t'aimes tant la fac, sourit Nate, tu dois en entendre de belles.

« - Si tu savais tout ce qu'on se dit, mon cher…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et servit un verre d'eau pétillante qu'elle but légèrement avant de le rassurer sur le fait qu'elle ne racontait rien de personnel. Seulement de ses histoires passées. Il soupira avec emphase faisant rire tout le monde puis, avisant l'heure, Jason prit congé. Il serra la jeune femme dans ses bras et lui souffla à l'oreille qu'il allait parler à Michael afin qu'ils soient à nouveau proches, avant de saluer son père alors qu'elle affirmait à Thomas qu'elle était ravie d'avoir pu le rencontrer. Une fois seul, Nate se tourna vers elle et lui demanda comment elle se sentait, se doutant qu'elle avait du prendre très mal l'attaque de Jade. La brunette soupira et lui assura d'un geste qu'elle allait bien avant de débarrasser les tables.

…

« - Dis donc, ta belle-mère est marrante.

« - Ouais. Ça change de ma mère… Que tu as brièvement rencontré d'ailleurs.

« - La folle qui est entrée sans prévenir ? C'est ta mère biologique ?

« - Ouais, mais elle ne me parle pas vraiment depuis qu'elle sait que je préfère les hommes. Elle n'aime que ce qui paraît parfait. Donc elle adore mon frère mais c'est tout.

Thomas sourit et posa sa main sur le genou de son petit ami qui les ramenait chez eux, lui faisant sentir qu'il comprenait qu'il ne veuille pas lui présenter sa mère officiellement. Quand ils arrivèrent, Jason prit son téléphone et appela son frère à qui il laissa un bref message.

« - Salut le schtroumpf, faudrait qu'on se voit pour parler de Mitchie. Rappelle quand t'as ce message mais pas avant midi, je compte faire une grasse mat'. Bye !

« - En parlant de grasse matinée… Si on allait se coucher, suggéra Thomas sur un ton qui laissais sous entendre qu'ils ne dormiraient pas tout de suite.

Jason ne répondit pas se contentant de sourire avant de prendre la main qu'il lui tendait pour le laisser le conduire jusqu'à leur chambre.

…

Malgré l'appel de Jason, et la conversation qu'il avait eu le lendemain avec son frère, Michael ne reprit pas contact avec Mitchie. Comme il l'avait trop de fois expliqué, il voulait faire le point. Seulement entre son père, son frère, Shane et Lauryn, il eut beaucoup de mal à trouver du temps pour réfléchir au calme et dut attendre de repartir en mission pour être tranquille. Pour la première fois, son meilleur ami et lui n'étaient pas dans la même unité aussi il profita de ses heures de repos pour songer à Mitchie. A leur amitié, leurs souvenirs, la vie qu'elle vivait, ce qu'il ressentait et un soir, alors qu'il était de repos, il prit une feuille afin de lui écrire.

Elle reçut la lettre trois jours plus tard et sentit son cœur s'emballer en notant que la lettre lui était adressée à elle. Repoussant ses révisions à plus tard, elle s'assit sur le canapé et ouvrit l'enveloppe.

 _Chère Mitchie,_

 _Tu dois trouver étrange que je prenne la peine de t'écrire en mission après tout ce temps passé sans le faire. A vrai dire, ça m'est étrange à moi aussi. Je sais que je devrais te rassurer que je vais bien et que je ne joue pas les héros mais ce n'est pas le but de cette missive. Non que j'aille mal, je suis de repos ce soir, et non à l'infirmerie. J'ai même tous mes orteils._ Elle sourit à cette précision puis reprit sa lecture. _Non si je t'écris c'est pour faire le point sur toute cette histoire qui détruit notre amitié, mes sentiments, ton histoire… Tout ça._ _Je ne sais pas encore comment se terminera cette lettre, pour une fois je fais comme toi, je laisse parler mes sentiments et advienne que pourra comme tu le disais si bien avant. Tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai besoin de te parler de certaines choses et ça m'est impossible quand on est face à face. On ne peut s'empêcher de se blesser l'un l'autre, comme pour se protéger de la prochaine attaque de l'autre. Jason a raison notre relation dure depuis quatorze ans et elle devrait pouvoir résister à tout, même à cette brouille. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais caché ton attirance pour les hommes plus âgés en feignant d'être sous le charme d'un Zac Efron à la beauté discutable ! Tu as été claire dès le début et je crois que ce n'est pas tant le fait que tu sois avec mon père qui me blesse mais qu'il te rende heureuse. C'est en tout cas ce que j'en ai conclu après plus de trois semaines de réflexion. J'aurais très probablement réagi de la même façon si tu étais sorti avec Shane ou même Alex du cours de science. Au fond de moi, je suppose que je ne voulais pas que tu trouves le bonheur ailleurs que dans mes bras et je me suis servi du fait que c'était mon père pour appuyer là où ça te ferait le plus mal… Tu me l'as dit l'autre fois, avant tout ça, on se connaît par cœur et on sait exactement quoi dire à l'autre pour l'encourager. Dans mon cas, je savais exactement quoi dire pour te faire du mal et inconsciemment j'ai du appuyer exprès là où ça te ferait le plus mal. En réalité, je sais au fond de moi que je suis heureux que tu le sois également, même si je suis incapable de l'admettre en te regardant, parce que je sais que le jour où je te le dirais, mon cœur se brisera et je garde l'espoir d'aimer un jour une autre femme que toi. Elle ne sera peut-être pas aussi drôle, ni aussi belle ou intelligente que toi, mais elle ne sera pas toi et pour moi, ça sera déjà un grand pas en avant, tu t'en doutes. J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que la prochaine fois que l'on se verra, j'aurais cessé de t'aimer d'une autre manière que comme ma meilleure amie, ou ne serait-ce qu'une amie, mais j'ignore quand ce que je ressens cessera aussi, pour le moment, je préfère ne pas te faire face. Afin de te protéger de la méchanceté dont je pourrais faire preuve envers toi. Je ne vais pas à nouveau, jouer les abonnés absents, on pourra s'appeler comme avant, s'écrire, même si c'est pour s'envoyer une blague, mais laisse-moi le temps de pouvoir me tenir face à toi sans avoir trop mal. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas jouer la comédie trop longtemps mais si l'on se croise dans un magasin ou dans la rue, je ne te fuirais plus. Tu sais Jason m'a raconté la scène que ma mère vous a faite le jour où vous avez rencontré Thomas et j'ai souffert de savoir que je n'étais pas là pour toi alors qu'au contraire tu as toujours répondu présent pour moi. Je veux dire, on a partagé tellement de galères, de rupture amoureuse, de coup du sort ensemble… Tu étais là quand j'ai eu le cœur brisé pour la première fois, et j'étais là quand John t'a largué devant tout le lycée. Tu as été la première à me consoler à la mort de ma grand-mère et j'étais là quand ton cousin a failli mourir dans un accident de voiture. Plus important encore, malgré que tu ne voulais pas que je parte, que je m'engage dans la marine, tu ne m'en as jamais empêché, tu as respecté chacun de mes choix même s'ils te font souffrir, et il est naturel qu'en retour je te laisse être heureuse. Que tu profites du bonheur qui s'offre à toi… L'autre raison qui me fait prendre la plume ce soir (oui ici c'est le soir, j'entends cependant les balles qui sont tirées d'un côtés comme de l'autre._ _Combien de victimes fera ce conflit je l'ignore mais j'ai peur de découvrir le résultat), c'est pour m'excuser auprès de toi. D'avoir été mesquin, et d'avoir pris un plaisir presque sadique en te faisant du mal. C'est promis à partir de maintenant, je vais cesser de parler de toi comme d'uns amie que j'ai perdue. J'ai perdu ta confiance je le sais, mais laisse-moi la regagner. Doucement mais j'y arriverais. Tu l'as dit je ne suis pas du genre à me décourager. C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai renoncé, pour le moment en tout cas, à partir dans une autre base. Un jour peut-être, mais pas maintenant. Parce que la souffrance serait insoutenable. Tu me manques Mitchie, nos fous rires, des blagues stupides, nos jeux de mots ridicules, tout me manque. Pour le moment je peux le supporter parce que tu es près de moi, quand je suis à San Diego mais si je partais… Je prendrais le risque de te perdre à jamais et je me rends compte que ça serait le plus tragique. Je n'ai prévenu personne pour le moment de cette nouvelle décision aussi je te demande de garder ça pour toi. En contrepartie, je te promets que tu seras la première à savoir quand je partirais… Comme avant. Même si ça ne sera plus jamais pareil entre nous. Je ne pourrais plus te dire ce que je vis de peur que tu le dises à mon père sans le vouloir, et… Je refuse de savoir si tu rencontres des problèmes dans ton couple. Ce n'est pas tant parce que c'est toi mais parce que c'est mon père. Il y a certaines choses qu'un enfant ne doit jamais savoir et je te le demande comme une faveur, épargne-moi ce genre d'information. De mon côté, je te promets de faire de mon mieux pour ne plus être désagréable avec toi._

 _Je t'aime Mikkie,_

 _Michael_

Elle sourit en notant qu'il utilisait à nouveau, son surnom et soupira longuement. Cette lettre arrivait à point nommé et elle la rangea précieusement avant de lui répondre. Sa lettre plus naturellement plus courte puisqu'elle lui annonça qu'elle comprenait ses raisons et acceptait ses excuses lui promettant même de se montrer aimable avec lui lorsqu'ils se verraient, puis se plongea dans ses révisions songeant que dans quelques semaines, elle serait à tout jamais débarrassée de ses examens. « Si j'ai mon diplôme, songea-t-elle. »

Michael revint deux mois après qu'elle ait reçut cette lettre et quand son bateau accosta, il se surprit à chercher le visage de sa meilleure amie dans la foule tout en sachant qu'elle ne serait pas là. Il croisa le regard de sa mère et la rejoignit avant de l'embrasser. Il croisa le regard amusé de Jason et le fusilla des yeux tout en lui demandant comment il allait.

« - Bien mais ce soir c'est la fête. Rien que pour toi, on a reporté deux événements importants.

« - Ah ouais ?

« - Ouais tu vas comprendre quand on sera chez papa. Salue ta mère je sais pas si tu la reverras avant demain, elle est interdit de séjour chez papa.

« - Cette gamine va me payer son appel à la police, lança Jade glacialement avant d'embrasser son fils. A demain mon chéri.

Il lui assura qu'il serait chez elle pour dix-huit heures puis suivit son frère à qui il confia qu'il était pressé de retrouver tout le monde. Jason fut surprit de cette affirmation, Mitchie lui ayant fait lire la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyé mais s'abstint de commentaires. Il était plutôt ravi qu'ils soient à nouveau amis. A présent qu'il s'entendait avec la jeune femme, il ne voulait plus qu'ils se fassent du mal l'un et l'autre. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la maison bleue et ils entrèrent en discutant avant de rejoindre le salon où trois banderoles étaient accrochées. « Bon retour parmi nous Michael ! », « Félicitation pour ton diplôme Mitchie ! » et « Bonne chance Thomas. »

« - Bonne chance ?

« - Ouais on fête notre emménagement ensemble et Mitchie semble me trouver insupportable au quotidien, sourit-il.

« - Tu es insupportable, précisa la jeune femme en question.

« - Tu te trompes belle-maman !

« - Alors là c'est la guerre mon pote, grogna-t-elle amusée. Euh salut Michael, ajouta-t-elle en s'immobilisant.

Le jeune militaire sourit et la prit dans ses bras soufflant un « je suis content de te revoir Mitchie » à l'oreille qui lui fit chaud au cœur. Elle lui rendit son étreinte puis l'emmena lui présenter Thomas qu'il ne connaissait pas coupant l'herbe sous le pied de Jason qui lui promit de se venger.

« - Je crains rien tu ne connais pas mes secrets !

« - Mon frère si et tu sais ce qu'on dit !

« - Les potes avant les filles si j'en crois un collègue de fac.

Il sourit et admit qu'elle avait raison alors que Nate les rejoignait. Il embrassa son fils ravi de le revoir en un seul morceau et lui demanda comment il allait. Le jeune homme leur annonça que tout allait bien et qu'il avait renoncé à partir à Hawaï. Il apprécia de les voir tous surpris et fit un clin d'œil à la jeune femme sans savoir que Jason faisait mine de ne rien savoir.

Il fallut deux ans à Michael et Mitchie pour reconstruire leur nouvelle relation. Ils ne se présentaient plus comme 'meilleur ami' mais 'ami d'enfance', étiquette qui convenait mieux à leur relation à présent. Elle ne lui parlait plus de ses problèmes de couples et il lui cachait les nombreuses liaisons qu'il vivait avec des filles qu'il rencontrait dans les bars qu'il fréquentait occasionnellement. Il avait totalement accepté le bonheur de son amie de toujours même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de grimacer mentalement en la voyant embrasser son père mais il avait appris à jouer la comédie et à présent, personne ne se doutait qu'il éprouvait encore pour Mitchie, une attirance profonde. Il avait comprit qu'elle serait réellement la seule femme qu'il aimerait et Shane fut le seul qui sut qu'il renonçait à l'amour. Il ne se marierait jamais afin de ne jamais blesser de femme en étant incapable de l'aimer sincèrement. Quant à Mitchie, elle finit par croire qu'il n'éprouvait plus rien pour elle et recommença à être à l'aise en sa présence, se moquant parfois de son célibat. Il ne pouvait lui confier la raison de celui-ci refusant de la blesser à nouveau. Elle était heureuse et épanouit et ce simple constat bloquait ses mots dans sa gorge. Il ne voulait que son bonheur aussi lorsqu'il découvrit, par hasard, la bague que son père avait acheté, il ne cilla pas même s'il sentit son cœur se briser. Posant l'écrin bordeaux sur le lit, il s'assit à côté et réfléchit à ce qu'il allait faire à présent. Il savait qu'il serait présent à leur mariage, ils se l'étaient tous deux promis plus jeune, mais il ne pourrait rester avec eux très longtemps. Il prit donc la décision de relancer sa demande de nouvelle affectation, dès le lendemain.

« - Ah Michael, tu… Merde, grommela son père en voyant l'écrin. Ecoute je ne voulais pas t'en parler, personne n'est au courant de ce projet, précisa-t-il. Je ne suis même pas certain qu'elle me dira 'oui'.

« - Alors pourquoi avoir acheté une bague de fiançailles ?

« - Je ne sais pas trop. J'étais dans une bijouterie pour changer la pile de ma montre et en attendant que ce soit mon tour, j'ai regardé les bijoux. En voyant la bague, j'ai pensé qu'elle serait magnifique à la main de Mitchie et sans même le réaliser, je l'avais acheté… Tu promets de ne pas lui en parler ?

« - Sur l'honneur. Et tu sais, ajouta-t-il en rangeant l'écrin, elle a toujours voulu se marier. Elle est heureuse avec toi, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle dirait non !

« - Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'elle va se rendre compte que finalement elle préfère les types plus jeunes ?

Michael grimaça songeant que ça serait bizarre de la voir avec un mec de leur âge mais n'ajouta rien. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer son père marié à la jeune femme même s'il passa le reste de la journée à tenter de l'imaginer prononcer le « oui » fatidique. Il était inquiet cependant de sa réaction quand il la verrait avec l'anneau au doigt sachant qu'elle ne dirait pas « non ». Il la connaissait trop bien. De plus comme il l'avait dit à son père, elle était heureuse avec lui et rêvait de se marier depuis qu'elle avait dix ans, pourquoi dirait-elle non ? Il fut cependant rassuré en découvrant qu'il était renvoyé en mission avant que son père n'ait posé la grande question et partit heureux inconscient du secret de sa plus vieille amie. Il l'avait trouvé étrange la veille mais dès qu'il fut sur le pont, il laissa sa vie civile, comme il le disait, à la base, se concentrant uniquement sur ses missions, les ordres qu'il devait suivre et les objectifs à atteindre. Il avait comme projet de devenir tireur d'élite et s'entraînait au maximum afin d'y parvenir avant ses trente cinq ans.

Un mois passa sans qu'il ne le voit passer totalement concentré sur la ville qu'ils devaient libérer de l'invasion de terroristes qui avaient décidé qu'elle serait le nouveau quartier général. Ils étaient, chaque jour, sur le qui-vive sachant qu'à tout moment, un piège pouvait les attendre. Une bombe sale, une embuscade, un raid nocturne, ils n'étaient à l'abri nulle part. Ils réussirent cependant à libérer la ville mais durent l'occuper afin de repousser l'assaillant qui trouvait chaque fois de nouvelles façons de les attaquer. Durant plusieurs jours, Michael perdit beaucoup d'amis au combat et se prit même une balle qui l'allégea de son auriculaire gauche. Sachant qu'ils étaient en nombre inférieur, il refusa de rester tranquillement en repos sachant que ses frères d'armes risquaient sa vie et dès le lendemain repartit au combat. Lorsqu'il revint, il découvrit qu'il avait une lettre de l'amour de sa vie. Inquiet qu'elle lui annonce qu'elle était fiancée, il l'ouvrit fébrilement et parcourut les lignes écrites.

 _Hello Michael,_

 _J'espère que tu ne cours aucun danger durant ta nouvelle mission. Je sais que tu ne peux pas m'en parler et je te jure que ton fichu « secret professionnel » m'énerve mais bon j'imagine que c'est plus sûr ainsi. Enfin pour toi et tes collègues… Dit-on vraiment collègues dans l'armée ? J'ai comme un doute… Enfin bref, je ne t'écris pas pour te poser toutes les questions bizarres que je me pose sur le corps d'armée surtout que tu ne pourrais pas répondre à quatre-vingt dix-sept pour cent d'entre elles mais bon la question n'est pas là. Comme d'habitude je m'égare, on dirait que je parle à mes élèves enfin bref (deuxième du nom), je voulais simplement t'annoncer quelque chose. En fait j'aurais voulu te voir pour t'en parler mais tu ne rentres que dans plusieurs mois et je préfère que tu puisses avoir le temps de te faire à cette idée avant ton retour (et à la base on m'a dit que tu étais quelque part ou il était impossible de te contacter par vidéo) donc voilà je me lance… En fait non, je peux pas te balancer ça ce but en blanc ça ne serait pas correct… Surtout que ton père n'est pas encore au courant._ Ces mots le rassurèrent ainsi il n'était pas question de mariage entre eux. « Peut-être qu'elle se lasse de lui, songea-t-il perplexe par cette lettre avant de poursuivre sa lecture. » _Je compte le mettre au courant ce soir…_ _Enfin quand cette lettre sera partie si bien que théoriquement tu as la primeur de la nouvelle si je peux dire… Bon j'y vais mais n'oublies pas rien n'était prévu ni à court ni à long terme en fait. C'était même pas dans nos projets parce que ça fait un foutu bouleversement et je doute que Nate accepte la nouvelle… Je crains plutôt qu'il pète un plomb… Après tout je lui cache ça depuis plusieurs jours (enfin depuis la veille de ton départ) mais j'avais besoin de digérer l'information avant d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Enfin bref… J'ignore comment t'annoncer ça parce que je crains ta réaction même si tu es loin de moi, j'aurais préféré que Shane soit à tes côtés pour… Je ne sais pas te calmer mais il est rentré il y a une semaine avec la jambe en bouillie du coup… Je n'aurais pas du tarder mais ce n'est pas évident à intégrer comme nouvelle et je voudrais être certaine de faire le bon choix… Peut-être pourras-tu m'aider à le faire, je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire mais comme Nate est concerné, je me dis qu'on décidera à deux. Il paraît que c'est important de partager les galères dans un couple alors…_ _Cela dit Nate est peut-être un peu vieux pour ce genre de chose mais… Quand je vous vois Jason et toi, je me dis que ce n'est pas un mauvais père donc… Peut-être qu'il arrivera à m'aider pour l'enfant que je porte…_ Le jeune homme cessa de respirer en lisant ces mots. « L'enfant qu'elle porte, relut-il encore et encore… Elle est enceinte… De mon père… Je vais être grand frère d'un gamin qui aura vingt-cinq ans de moins que moi. » Malgré le choc, il reprit sa lecture voulant croire à une farce. _Mon Dieu je me déteste de lui imposer cette grossesse. Je sais que je peux toujours m'en débarrasser mais c'est un être vivant après tout… Même si les médecins ne considèrent pas un embryon comme un être doué de sentiment et d'âme… Mon Dieu cet enfant aura des frères géniaux et de vrais exemples mais… Vous êtes trop vieux pour ça._ _Être tonton oui mais pas grands frères ! Et ta mère… Elle va faire une syncope en apprenant la nouvelle… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Michael ? Avorter ? Mener cette grossesse à terme ? Me cacher sous ma couette et pleurer ?_ Il nota à ce moment la trace d'une larme sur le papier et grimaça en ressentant malgré la distance, la détresse de son amie d'enfance. « Mitchie qu'as-tu fait, se demanda-t-il. Pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous pas protégés ? » _J'ai peur d'annoncer la nouvelle à ton père mais en même temps je ne peux guère lui cacher… Même si j'ai encore un mois pour avorter… Je refuse de lui imposer cet enfant dont il ne voudra peut-être pas…_

 _J'espère t'écrire de bonnes nouvelles très bientôt et n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis, il compte autant que celui de Jason et de mes parents pour moi._

 _A très bientôt Michael._

 _Mikkie_

Il soupira et relut la lettre une seconde fois voulant assimiler tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit… Mais il ne parvint pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que l'annonce de sa grossesse.

« - Hey Callaway ça va, lui demanda son voisin de lit.

« - Ma meilleure amie va être maman !

« - C'est une sacrée bonne nouvelle ça, tu devrais la partager, en ce moment on en a besoin !

« - Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle… Pas quand ton propre père est le futur papa, lança-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

Son voisin le fixa perplexe. Personne dans la base, excepté Shane et Lauryn, n'étaient au courant de la relation que son père avait avec Mitchie. Heureusement, Charlie Stanford ne fit aucun commentaire désobligeant. Il se contenta de lui signaler que sa meilleure amie semblait être heureuse et que c'était le plus important et si Michael hocha la tête, il ne pensait guère la même chose. Du moins pas seulement. Il était ravi pour elle bien entendu mais une partie de lui rejetait déjà cet enfant qu'il n'était pas sûr de rencontrer un jour.

Il fut appelé le lendemain sans avoir digéré la nouvelle et il suivit les instructions, qui consistaient à rejoindre le nord de la ville avec ses camarades pour remplacer l'unité qui la défendait. Michael resta en place durant plus de huit heures puis fut remplacé seulement alors qu'il allait partir, il nota qu'une petite fille était sortie de la ville et il se releva pour aller la rejoindre quand Charlie l'arrêta.

« - C'est du suicide, lui dit-il. Oublie-là on peut rien faire !

« - Hors de question, cette guerre a déjà fait trop de victimes, j'y vais !

Sans réfléchir davantage, il se lança la poursuite de l'enfant qu'il rattrapa sans problème.

« - Viens avec moi, lui dit-il, c'est dangereux de sortir de la ville !

Elle lui répondit même s'il ne comprit aucun mot et lui fit signe de faire demi-tour au moment où une femme appela l'enfant. Supposant que c'était sa mère, il porta la petite et rejoignit la ville sous les balles. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de revenir en vie mais si donner sa vie permettait de sauver ne serait-ce qu'une personne alors son sacrifice ne serait pas vain, pensa-t-il tout en rejoignant la ville. La petite lui glissa des mains et il la rattrapa avant d'entendre dans son casque qu'une bombe venait d'être jetée. Sans réfléchir, il poussa l'enfant le plus loin possible avant de se jeter au sol. Le projectile tomba devant son visage et il ferma les yeux sans chercher à se relever. « Pardon Mitchie mais ça sera plus facile pour toi si je ne suis plus là, songea-t-il. Tu peux me traiter de lâche je ne t'en voudrais pas… Je veillerais sur toi de là-haut ! » La seconde suivante, la bombe explosa.

…

Lorsqu'on sonna à la porte, Mitchie grimaça. Nous étions samedi et elle rêvait d'une grasse matinée. Songeant que Nate était déjà parti travailler, elle quitta son lit et rejoignit l'entrée les mains sur son ventre. Elle avait encore du mal à croire qu'il voulait qu'elle garde leur enfant. Supposant que c'était le facteur, elle ouvrit et déglutit en se retrouvant face à deux militaires habillés en costume de cérémonie.

« - Je… Bonjour, dit-elle.

« - Bonjour mademoiselle, votre père est-il présent ?

« - Euh non il ne vit pas ici. Vous cherchez quelqu'un ?

« - Nate Callaway.

« - Il travaille. Je suis sa compagne, précisa-t-elle. Voulez-vous entrer ?

Ils hochèrent la tête et pénétrèrent dans la maison avant de la suivre jusqu'au salon. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes puis lui demandèrent si elle connaissait Michael.

« - C'est mon meilleur et plus vieil ami. Il se bat en ce moment quelque part sur Terre. Je n'en sais malheureusement pas plus, il ne nous a rien dit à cause du secret militaire. Pourquoi ? Est-il blessé ? Non vous ne seriez pas venu si c'était une blessure… Il a été capturé c'est ça ?

« - Non mademoiselle en effet, répondit le plus jeune avec un drôle de sourire. Nous avons une mauvaise nouvelle à…

« - Derbye, la ferme, grommela le plus âge avant de la fixer. Mademoiselle…

« - Torres, se présenta-t-elle. Mitchie Torres.

« - Oh vous êtes la fameuse Mitchie… J'étais le supérieur de Michael avant qu'il ne suive l'entraînement des snipers. Il parlait beaucoup de vous.

« - Il veut devenir sniper ?

« - Oui. Il avait commencé son entraînement mais avec ce nouveau conflit, commença-t-il avant d'être dérangé par la sonnette.

« - Excusez-moi, dit-elle en se levant inquiète.

Les deux militaires notèrent la main qu'elle posa sur son ventre et soupirèrent en supposant qu'elle était enceinte.

« - Shane, s'exclama-t-elle surprise. Que fais-tu ici, tu devrais te reposer ?

« - Et te laisser seule dans un moment pareil ? Tu peux rêver Mikkie. Michael m'a fait jurer de veiller sur toi avant que je parte !

« - Attends, souffla-t-elle inquiète en notant son regard rouge, que se passe-t-il ? J'ai deux militaires dans le salon et toi qui débarque avec un air misérable… Shane… S'il te plait, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe avec Michael ? Est-ce qu'il est blessé ? Dans le coma ?

« - Non, souffla-t-il d'une voix presque éteinte… Je suis désolé Mitchie, il est… Il ne reviendra pas.

« - Quoi ? Pourquoi, pleura-t-elle. Il m'a promis de toujours revenir !

« - Je ne sais pas je viens d'apprendre la nouvelle et je suis venu aussitôt. Viens, ajouta-t-il en l'emmenant au salon. Sergent, dit-il en faisant le salut militaire. Colonel.

« - Repos lieutenant Gray. Mademoiselle Torres, asseyez-vous je vous en prie.

La jeune femme se laissa faire lorsque Shane la fit s'asseoir sur le canapé et écouta avec elle, les explications de son supérieur direct.

« - Le vingt mars deux mille seize à vingt heures trente alors qu'il venait d'être relevé de son poste, le lieutenant Michael Callaway a vu un civil approcher de la zone de combat. N'écoutant que son courage, il s'est lancé à sa poursuite pour ramener l'enfant à sa mère. Malheureusement alors qu'il était presque arrivé aux abords de la ville, l'ennemi a lancé une bombe. Michael a sauvé la vie de l'enfant mais n'a pu échapper à l'explosion selon les témoins de la scène.

« - C'est de ma faute, pleura-t-elle. Je n'aurais pas du lui dire. Je ne pouvais pas garder l'information mais c'était une erreur !

« - Chut Mitchie, tu n'y es pour rien, murmura Shane le regard humide.

Sans crier gare, elle se plia en deux hurlant de douleur et ils l'observèrent perplexe.

« - Appelle Nate Shane, je dois aller à l'hôpital, souffla-t-elle en haletant de douleur.

« - Je t'emmène, je l'appellerais de là-bas !

« - T'as une jambe dans le plâtre… Comment vas-tu conduire, demanda-t-elle entre deux douleurs.

« - Colonel, pouvez-vous nous emmener ?

Il hocha la tête et aidé par le Sergent Derbye, Shane emmena la jeune femme jusqu'à la voiture de fonction de son supérieur prenant soin de prendre le sac de son amie. Il verrouilla la maison puis ils partirent roulant rapidement.

« - Nate c'est Shane. Retrouve-nous à l'hôpital, Mitchie a mal au ventre, je l'emmène. _…_ Je t'expliquerais pourquoi arrivé là-bas. _…_ Ok on se retrouve aux urgences.

Il raccrocha et serra la main de la jeune femme qui lui broyait les doigts sous la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Quand ils arrivèrent, Nate les attendait déjà et s'il blanchit en voyant les militaires, il oublia tout lorsqu'il vit Mitchie pliée en deux, du sang coulant sur ses jambes. Sans réfléchir, il la porta à l'intérieur et demanda à voir un médecin immédiatement. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle était emmenée dans le service alors qu'il était prié de rester dans la salle d'attente. Soupirant de soulagement, de la savoir entre de bonnes mains, il se tourna vers les trois militaires et nota leur air grave. Il les rejoignit et demanda des explications à Shane seulement ce fut le colonel qui lui apprit la mort de son fils, la veille au soir.

 **POV Mitchie**

Je n'ai que peu de souvenir des derniers mois. Le dernier que j'ai est gravé dans ma tête. Shane m'annonçant que Michael avait rompu sa promesse. Je me souviens vaguement d'un colonel, de Nate me retrouvant dans ma chambre d'hôpital, du médecin nous annonçant que j'avais perdu notre bébé. J'ai quelques bribes de souvenirs, comme l'enterrement de Michael, le drapeau replié tendu à son père, la main de Jason sur mon épaule, la présence réconfortante de Thomas à nos côtés. Je sais que Jade a fait une dépression peu après l'enterrement, que Shane et Lauryn ont reculés leur mariage par respect pour notre chagrin, et que Nate a retiré le candélabre de la cheminée pour y mettre la photo de Michael en uniforme. Suite à son départ, quelque en moi s'est brisé et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que j'y suis pour quelque chose. J'ignore pourquoi mais je sais que si Michael est mort, c'est de ma faute. Seulement Nate, Jason, Thomas, maman même mon psy m'assurent que je me trompe mais ils ne savent pas ce que je sais. Ça peut paraître idiot, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je n'en parle pas, mais je le sens au fond de moi, comme si s'il m'avait dit qu'il allait mourir… Quand un de ses camarades de combat m'a dit que la veille de sa mort, il était chamboulé par ma lettre, j'ai su pourquoi je me sentais coupable… Parce que je l'étais. Si j'avais gardé ma grossesse secrète, il ne se serait pas jeté sous les balles pour sauver un enfant.

De nombreux mois sont passés depuis l'enterrement de mon meilleur ami pourtant parfois, je me surprends à lui parler quand je suis seule. Je lui confie mes secrets, comme s'il était toujours là près de moi. Je sais que c'est stupide mais je ne peux me décider à lui dire au revoir. Son souvenir me rassure. Une porta claque à l'étage et je reviens à moi. Nate m'emmène en week-end aujourd'hui. Selon lui, nous avons besoin de nous retrouver. Jason et Thomas sont également partis en week-end prolongé, comme si personne ne voulait être à San Diego pour le jour anniversaire de la mort de Michael. Je me compose un sourire qui sonne faux puis ferma ma valise au moment où mon compagnon entre dans la chambre.

« - Prête ?

« - A l'instant. Tu charges la voiture ?

Il sourit embrasse ma joue et embarque ma valise me laissant seule. Doucement je quitte la chambre pour rejoindre celle qu'occupait mon meilleur ami. La pièce est une chambre d'ami depuis qu'il a eu sa maison sur la base mais quand j'entre, c'est des souvenirs qui m'accueillent. Ceux des murs de Michael couverts de posters de ses groupes de musique préférés, de son équipe de baseball préféré, son lit aux couleurs des Giants de San Francisco, son gant de baseball et la balle posé sur un coin de son bureau. La batte qu'il me prêtait pour que je joue à ce jeu stupide avec lui. J'oublie les murs crème, le lit en bois clair, pour revoir les meubles noirs de mon meilleur ami… Pourquoi es-tu parti Michael ? J'entends Nate remonter à l'étage et je ferme la porte avant de lui demander où il va.

« - Je venais voir si tu avais terminé ?

« - Je te suis.

Je lui souris mais je sais qu'il n'est pas dupe de mon apparente bonne humeur. J'ai beau faire de mon mieux je n'arrive pas encore à être pleinement heureuse comme au début de notre relation. Parfois je me dis que je n'aurais pas du répondre au baiser de Nate puis je tente d'imaginer ma vie sans lui et ça me semble impossible. Notre couple a beau déranger les gens, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui. Je monte dans la voiture et m'attache avant de le regarder.

« - Qu'as-tu ?

« - Rien je me rends simplement compte que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi… Je sais que je ne suis pas drôle ces derniers temps mais je t'aime Nate.

« - Je le sais et devine… Je suis également fou de toi Mitchie.

Je souris et l'embrasse tendrement avant de le laisser démarrer sans chercher à savoir où nous allons. Je lui fais confiance. Durant le trajet, je regarde la route gardant ma main sur celle de Nate et sourit quand je le vois sortir de la ville. Il nous faut quatre heures pour rejoindre Los Angeles et l'hôtel dans lequel il nous a réservé une chambre. Naturellement quand on se présente à l'accueil la réceptionniste me fixe une seconde de trop quand il demande la clé de notre chambre. Elle s'abstint de commentaire fort heureusement puis on monte alors qu'un groom monte nos valises. La chambre est agréable et je remercie mon compagnon de ce cadeau. Je crois que j'avais besoin de quitter la ville quelques jours.

« - Je vais prendre une douche et après on commande de quoi manger ?

« - Si tu veux, je souris.

Dès qu'il est sous l'eau je soupire et m'allonge sur le lit pour fixer le plafond sans vraiment le voir. Je pense surtout à Nate… A la tension de sa main que j'ai senti durant le trajet et je m'interroge sur celle-ci. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps cependant puisque vingt minutes plus tard, il me rejoint.

« - Tu sais quoi ? Le temps que je repas monte, je vais me laver également, je lui propose.

« - Ok. Je commande quoi ?

« - Je ne sais pas… Surprends-moi ?

Il rit et me promet de commander un repas que j'aime puis je file sous l'eau où je prends quelques minutes pour moi. Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de prendre une douche mais j'ai envie de profiter du week-end aussi je ferme les yeux et me concentre pour oublier tout ce qui n'est pas joyeux. Ça me prend une demi-heure mais quand je sors de l'eau je suis sereine. J'enfile une petite robe sympa et dans un accès de folie, décide de ne rien mettre dessous puis je sors de la pièce. Je suis surprise de voir le repas aux chandelles qui est dressé.

« - On fête quelque chose ?

« - Absolument pas. Mais je me suis dit qu'un dîner en amoureux serait parfait pour commencer ce week-end. Qu'en dis-tu ?

« - Je vote pour !

Aussitôt, je viens l'embrasser puis je m'assois face à lui avant de sourire en m'apercevant qu'il n'y a que ce que j'aime. Des poivrons farcis, un steak saignant, de la mousse au chocolat… Le repas que j'aime le plus au monde. Enfin presque parce que rien ne surpasse mes pavés de saumon mais bon. J'attaque tranquillement le repas tout en remerciant, une nouvelle fois, Nate de ce cadeau le faisant rire.

« - Mon Dieu, comment pourrais-je te remercier d'une telle entrée en matière, je soupire quand le repas est terminé.

« - Eh bien… Tu pourrais accepter d'être ma femme, dit-il en posant un écrin bordeaux sur la table…

FIN

…

Alors que pensez-vous de ce défi ? Pour ma part, je ne suis pas certaine de l'avoir réussie aussi j'attends vos commentaires. Néanmoins, je vous remets le descriptif du défi ci-après afin que vous puissiez juger.

Miss Tagada (L)

Défi : Raconter l'histoire d'amour avec un personnage ayant un enfant de l'âge de votre personnage principal.

A placer dans l'histoire : Un suicide qui peut être réussi (Michael se lance exprès sous les balles ennemis), raté ou avorté / Un mariage / une scène où l'enfant de votre personnage pique une crise soit parce qu'il aime aussi votre personnage principal, soit parce qu'il n'accepte pas cette relation (différence d'âge, etc...).

Rating : Au choix !

Phrase à placer : "Tu n'es pas obligé(e) de ne toucher qu'avec les yeux, t'es pas au musée !"

Mots à placer :

 **Pusillanime** = Qui manque de courage, de caractère, d'audace.

 **Aménité** = Amabilité, affabilité, charme.

 **Lendemain** = Jour qui suit le jour considéré.

 **Croque-mitaine** = Être imaginaire et terrible que l'on évoquait autrefois pour effrayer les enfants, les faire obéir.

 **Salive** = Liquide sécrété par les glandes salivaires.

 **Candélabre** = Grand chandelier à plusieurs branches.


End file.
